


Hell or High Water

by pinenut



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Firefighters, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 50,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinenut/pseuds/pinenut
Summary: This story is, by every definition, in an alternate universe.尼爾在跨入三十四歲的第一天，對一個消防員一見鍾情。
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 74
Kudos: 251





	1. Antimatter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twoheartedriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartedriver/gifts).



尼爾在滿三十四歲的隔天晚上下載了交友APP。

為免誤會，應該說，他將卸載已久的APP裝了回去。

至於重新使用交友軟體的理由，並不是在三十多歲生日後突然感受到了傳宗接代的壓力，畢竟他就算找到人生伴侶，步入禮堂，擁有後代的可能性也趨近於零。這個理由，還要從他生日當晚的派對說起。

那是一個風和日麗的星期三，不，嚴格說來是星期四了。半夜一點多，他端著一碗起司通心粉，戴著狼人的半罩頭套，穿著帝國理工的大學Ｔ，踩著右腳有點開口笑的拖鞋，站在自家公寓樓下，對一個男人一見鍾情。

這樣的打扮對還沒開展的戀情有任何勝算嗎？他為什麼會在這種時間以這種姿態出現在這種地點？這又要從數個小時前，也就是星期三的傍晚開始說起。

看到這裡，你比較在意的問題可能是，我們真的需要這樣一直倒推回去嗎？這個故事可不可以走線性史觀順向說下來？是這樣的，我必須為這個故事安排一些逆向的元素，好提醒讀者這是哪部電影的二次創作（因為隨著故事進行下去，你可能會困惑我是誰我在哪裡）。現在任務完成，可以開始正常地說故事了。

星期三傍晚，尼爾和他在倫敦帝國大學的同事約好了一起慶祝他的生日。參加人員有尼爾、艾佛斯、惠勒，還有五六位另外兩人招呼來的朋友。這五六位先生女士其中有些是尼爾的點頭之交，有些他素昧平生，由於他當天在派對開始一小時內就醉到爹媽不認，基本上沒記住各位的名字。

但這些陌生的朋友非常客氣，都帶了禮物給他。盆栽、馬克杯（一對）、食物調理機等等，有點像拜訪新婚夫妻的選擇，讓他疑心起這是不是友人對他風吹雨打的空窗期的一個警醒。畢竟他相信這些人應該和他一樣都注意到了，艾佛斯和惠勒之間有些什麼正在發生。

並不是說他會吃兩人中任一個的醋，他也沒有偷偷深深暗戀著其中一位好友，只是當你知道從學生時代起就總是形影不離的三個人，即將可能變成形單影隻的一個人，你會希望這個現實來得慢一些、再慢一些。可惜兩人的化學反應愈發明顯，近來強烈到他懷疑空氣中的氧濃度再高一些，他們之間的空間就會自燃。

他不知道為什麼認識十幾年、看過彼此失戀時大發酒瘋的兩人會在最近突然來電，但他記得這樣的感覺。試探的酸楚，電光的溫暖。那時他還有……不提了。

尼爾的空窗期已經長到不適合拿來打趣的程度了。朋友們都有此共識，至少他在打開惠勒的禮物前是這麼想的。

「我就是想，這是個無論一人或兩人都可以使用的禮物。」

她大著舌頭，用完全過大的音量宣布。她已經醉了。尼爾拿著那根青筋畢露的旋轉變速按摩棒（電池還裝好了，真貼心），挑眉佯怒，然後伸出舌尖，像在拍成人影片那樣從蛋到頭舔了過去。屋裡爆出一陣吆喝歡呼。當然他也已經醉了。

「輪到我的了，快拆開它。」

尼爾拆開那枚包得異常少女心的盒子，展示內容物後，現場陷入詭異的靜默。

「再怎麼說，我也比較像愛德華吧？」他看清楚狼頭套上掛的標籤後，發表了自己的看法。

艾佛斯露出早知你有此一說的表情，提出他的論點：「乾眼症和長期缺乏維生素D確實讓你看上去很像愛德華，但以我的經驗來說，交友軟體的資料照片還是需要一點狼性比較受歡迎。還有什麼問題嗎？」

所以他們連送禮都想到一塊去了，更有可能他們是一起去挑的禮物。無論哪種可能性都帶給尼爾一股微微的苦澀，幸好他還醉著，那苦味和啤酒輕易混在一起。

在大家的起鬨下，尼爾當場拍了一套足可上傳交友軟體的照片。他頭上戴著熱騰騰的禮物，換上大學Ｔ（「讓他們猜不出你的年紀，」惠勒說），端著一碗食物（「營造可浪蕩可居家的形象，」不知道哪個人說），拍了一系列連拍。順帶一提，事後檢查照片，九成都是糊的。

尼爾又擺了幾張吃到一半的姿勢，叉子沒拿穩，臉上就多了一道奶油。大家笑得不可遏止，都有人躺在地板上了－－沒辦法，大家都茫了，笑點比較低。所以當火災警報器響起來時，他們還以為是電視節目的音效，又花了幾秒鐘反應過來，電視根本沒打開。

走、走、快跑！有人吶喊。一般情況下，聽到火災警報還是該先判斷一下火警來源的，但象牙塔裡的學術宅的慶生派對不能算在一般情況，所以他們十來個人膝反射你推我擠跑下樓梯，到了路邊，抬頭望向乾乾淨淨的公寓後，才開始面面相覷。

「我以為我聽到火災警報了、」「我也是、」「哪裡失火了？」正當他們開始懷疑自己喝醉產生了幻聽，其他樓層的住戶也紛紛下樓。「我以為－－」同樣的問題不斷重複大約五分鐘後，消防車來了。

一次來了兩台，或許發生在市中心的火警不由分說就是要嚴陣以待。你瞧，這裡也有城鄉差距。五六位消防員從車上下來，為首的一人走到尼爾跟前（因為他不知為何剛好站在馬路邊緣），問：「大家都下來了嗎？有人知道起火點嗎？」

尼爾沒能回答任何一個問題。他盯著眼前的消防員看，不記得英文裡最簡單的任何一個字該怎麼說。消防員中等身高，比他矮了幾公分，但氣勢和體格一樣驚人－－其實他只露出了一張臉，體格有待商榷，不過能把消防外套穿成這樣的身材可想而知－－眼睛的形狀像貓，膚色讓他想起榛果巧克力醬，豐厚的嘴唇像飽滿的咖啡豆。那雙嘴唇正上下開闔，然後周圍的聲音才回到他耳裡。

「抱歉，你說什麼？」

男人耐心再問了一次：「這是你的小孩嗎？」

尼爾愣愣低下頭，一頭金色捲髮的小男孩正默默躲在他背後，探出頭來打量著眼前的陣仗。

「噢、不是，呃，他住在我對面，他的媽媽－－」尼爾四處張望了會，但早有預料不會看到目標。高挑美麗的少婦不管在哪都是人群中一望即見的焦點，而且不用工作的時候向來寸步不離麥斯。「可能……有事剛好出去了。」

男人挑了下眉，沒揪著問下去。「那麻煩你暫時留意一下小朋友，等會可能需要清點人數。」

男人說完便朝他的同事走去。樓下的住戶紛紛表示家裡沒發生意外，消防員只能上樓探查。外頭只剩住戶時，一群人又七嘴八舌討論起來，從不負責任的房東抱怨到一蹶不振的房價。尼爾沒參與話題，他被自己心裡的小鹿撞得再度失去了語言能力。過了幾分鐘，消防員便出來了，為首的男人走到住戶中間，大聲詢問：「14號三樓的住戶在嗎？」

人群中有誰說了句，是凱特跟她兒子。男人聽見了，轉過頭來，麥斯剛好舉起手，但他一走近，男孩又躲回尼爾身後，抱著他的大腿。男人見狀便蹲下來，他為了輕聲和麥斯講話又不至於嚇到對方，那張臉停在距離尼爾胯下不到五十公分的位置。尼爾已經不知道是麥斯靠著他還是他靠麥斯支撐著自己發軟的膝蓋了。

你叫什麼名字？……麥斯。麥斯，你家裡還有別人嗎？我媽媽。你媽媽在家裡嗎？麥斯就不說話了。沒關係，那你剛剛在家裡做什麼呢？看電視。你知道家裡天花板有一個白白圓圓的東西嗎？麥斯點頭。接著尼爾就看著男人用驚人的耐心問出了麥斯整晚的行動軌跡，排除每一個觸動警鈴的可能原因，最後決定凱特家的警報器年久失修產生故障的機率不低。

「聽著，麥斯，我們會連絡你媽媽，安排維修人員到你家檢查。這樣就沒問題了，懂嗎？」

麥斯點頭。男人慢慢伸出手，揉了揉男孩的腦袋。麥斯沒有再躲開，這讓男人笑出一口白牙。

消防大隊準備離開，住戶早就三三兩兩上樓了，尼爾還站在那，支離破碎地想，你確定是14號的煙霧偵測器故障嗎？我想我家的可能也有點問題。但此時男人突然回頭，問了句：「嘿，我是不是在哪裡見過你？」

清醒的尼爾該會露出他最有勝算的笑容，回答：我不這麼認為，像你這樣勁辣的男人，就算化成分子我也記得。但他腦袋彷彿剛被強力消防水柱沖過，完全當機，說出口的只有：「我不這麼認為。」

男人又挑了下眉，眼裡似乎有點玩味。「我想也是。快回去吧，別讓你的食物冷掉了。」

消防大隊離開了。尼爾這才意識到自己還捧了碗起司通心粉，而當下唯一讓他感到安慰一點的，只剩下手裡拿的不是紫色按摩棒這件事實。

  
  


當晚的鬧劇就這樣結束了，除了尼爾不想讓它這樣結束。

隔天他不用授課，只有教師輔導時間。期末考還有一個多月，但他猜人說名校是由一流的學生、二流的設備和三流的師資（艾佛斯和惠勒：「嘿！」）組成有其道理－－他的輔導時間早被約滿，學生們比他這個老師勤奮多了。這一天在學校他花了絕大部分的占比指導研究所和大學部的學生，用零碎的空檔去販賣部抓了一個冰冷的三明治，餘下的所有時間都用來想那個男人。

他看起來是在地人，不像輪調或被借調來這一塊。他說話的口氣聽起來像是他真的有所連結，因此關心，而不是一套標準執行程序走到底。若這個樂觀的假設為真，也許他可以在最近的消防局找到他，或甚至在街角不期而遇。也許他可以直接走進消防局，找到那個男人跟他說，我想我的灑水系統有點問題，他一想到你就蓄勢待發－－

結果輔導時間延長了兩倍，他快六點才離開學校。心不在焉地回家時，他遇到正要帶麥斯出去吃飯的凱特，母子倆先跟他打了招呼。凱特一如既往地脫俗動人，即使眼下掛著兩輪明顯的黑眼圈。他猜測她的離婚官司進展堪憂，一時間想不到愉快的寒暄話題，倒是凱特先開口：「麥斯跟我說了昨晚的事，謝謝你。」

「別在意……」突然他靈機一動，滿懷期待地問：「聽說他們會來檢查你家的火警系統？」

「噢，已經來過了。」

「來過了？」

「對呀，聽說最近這一帶會開始全面檢查。」大概是誤解了尼爾的情緒，凱特補充道，又想了想，歪頭說：「而且我想今天的消防員昨天也有來？麥斯跟他打招呼了，這可不常見。」

「他給了我糖果。」麥斯雀躍地踮起腳。

「什麼時候？你有說謝謝嗎？」

尼爾拖著虛浮的腳步上樓。他告訴自己這沒什麼大不了的，只是錯過了一個機會，他可以再創造出無數個。但信心喊話顯然不足以讓自己完成目標，所以他更邁出了積極的一步：搬救兵。

「你甚至都沒看清他的臉。」惠勒當頭一盆冷水。

「聽著，兄弟，」艾佛斯難得用一種怕傷害到他感情的委婉語氣問：「有沒有可能只是你一直以來對消防員的性幻想覺醒了？」

而他們都不無道理。他知道對一個見面不過三分鐘的人一見鍾情，就統計來說機率趨近於零，但奇怪的是，他真的認為自己記得他的臉。那是一張值得被記住的臉，誠然，但他想最吸引他的還是那雙眼睛，那麼漆黑又那麼透明，就像他的過去和未來，一整條時間軸上的標記都在那裡，被神秘的演算法加密，等他破譯。他必須破譯。他想起第一次讓他對物理感興趣的原理，永動機不可能實現，因為自然界的熵永遠會增加。我們的人生充滿了未知的可能性，這些可能性或許會互相抵消，但新的結果永遠會疊加出新的可能，多重的未來讓他充滿了信心。如果他們在街角不期而遇，九十九次的擦肩而過，終究會指向一次似曾相識。只要給他足夠的時間，而他有足夠的耐心。

理論是一回事。無論如何，務實的尼爾還是聽從友人的建議，先下載了交友軟體，排除性幻想覺醒假說。他從前一天拍的照片裡選出一張看上去比較不像精神病患的，暗自期待它真能達到朋友口中的效果。

交友軟體沒有職業的篩選器，尼爾曾覺得這決定很適當，預防職業歧視什麼的，但他現在真的不在意歧視什麼的了。他在一堆消防員標籤中海裡撈針，去掉那些明顯是在角色扮演的，然後用膚色淘汰掉一半的人（同時在心裡說對不起），剩下的那一半則用身材過濾。

一個名叫「主人翁」的用戶吸引了他的目光。那人沒露臉，照片裡敞開著消防員的防護服，裡頭理所當然什麼都沒穿，露出一片零星點綴著痣和斑的厚實胸膛。那很性感。但那是他嗎？

他試探地按下了感興趣的選項。下一秒手機馬上震動起來，他嚇得差點把它扔出去。

噢，對方也對他有興趣。這是好事，如果他有先想好自己的開場白就更好了。

『造型很酷。』對方傳來。尼爾盯著那行字看了半天，不確定裏頭有沒有諷刺的意味，他決定回應得中立一點。

『一個朋友送的禮物，我猜他挑這個只是因為滯銷的周邊比較便宜

『你知道，電影已經下檔很久了

『並不是說我是粉絲什麼的』

他差點還要再輸入『其實我的朋友覺得我比較像愛德華』，幸虧及時住了手。

對方傳來三個大笑的表情，接著出現的訊息是：我覺得你比較像愛德華

他跳起來轉了三圈，大姆指踢到了實木桌腳，但他怎麼會痛呢。手機被他捂出了汗，他小心翼翼地發送了一個愛心，並希望這個表情以網路社交規則而言不會太激進。對方顯示已讀但沒繼續送訊息，大約是在等他開啟新的話題，他拉扯了一會兒頭髮，決定旁敲側擊：『我小時候也想當個消防員。』

對方比了個大拇指。『是什麼阻止了你？』

『我爸也是消防員，』他想了想，輸入：『而那是他離開我們的原因。』

『我很遺憾。』

『很久以前的事了。』他循序漸進，『那你呢，怎麼會想當消防員？』

沉默持續了幾分鐘，他幾乎擔心自己太殘忍，揭開了對方角色扮演的事實。但那邊回答了：『想拯救世界吧，我猜。』

『你覺得你做到了嗎？』

『試著跟上其他人囉。』

毫無來由地，這句話像是把尼爾心裡某處螺帽咬得過緊的螺絲鬆開了一點。窗外的光害和噪音悄悄褪去，這個空間裡只有他、他暈黃的檯燈、和手機對面的陌生人，距離遙遠而安全。

『所以你是做什麼的，尼爾？』

對方在問句後喊了他的名字，像是願意和他將話題進行下去，這讓他感到竊喜又不確定。他含糊地回答：『我是一名老師。』

『哦，我猜猜，你教物理或化學嗎？』

『還真猜中了。怎麼辦到的？』

『我根本沒有猜。只是我還在唸書的時候物理和化學都爛透了，我希望那時有你這麼辣的老師。』

現在尼爾連後腦勺也開始冒汗了。他對自己的三心二意感到吃驚，他整天都在信誓旦旦地一見鍾情，現在卻在和一個認識不到五分鐘的人調情。他強烈地希望對方是他期待的那人，但他甚至沒有勇氣確認。

『你說話真好聽。』

對話框顯示為對方正在輸入訊息又刪去，重複幾次後，對方傳來：『我道歉。』

『為了什麼？』

『我不認為那句話是個好主意，即使那是事實。我想繼續和你說話，只是我不知道該怎麼做。』

『也許你不用那麼努力』尼爾不小心按到送出，趕緊接著打：『我是說，我哪裡也不會去。』

對方傳來一個微笑的貓臉。

『跟我說一件你的事情如何？

『我發誓我不是要跟蹤你。』

他笑了出來，隨即發現自己的生活幾乎兩點一線，乏善可陳。『恐怕我沒有什麼有趣的事情可以分享。』

這時系統通知顯示艾佛斯傳來一條訊息，問他交友之旅進展如何，他看這邊還在輸入訊息，便跳出去跟艾佛斯閒扯了幾句。等他再回來，只見對方剛撤回了一條訊息，剩下的是：『你喜歡自己的生活嗎，尼爾？』

他的心突然冷卻了。他坐在書桌前，窗外的喧囂又回來了。街角烤肉店的油煙味，此起彼落的喇叭聲，天花板被樓上青少年蹦跳的震動，永遠改不完的報告，保證過而被虛度的光陰。他看著那行訊息，為了陌生人至少是表象的耐心、善良和天真無知，心底吶喊到聲嘶力竭。但在這間牆壁比碩士生的論文還薄的租屋裡，他只能深呼吸，放任自己輸入：『為什麼？像是你真的想了解我。』

『因為我真的想。』

他沒有回覆，對方也沒有催促。尼爾的正前方是一疊粒子物理學課程的作業，最上面那一份的主題是反物質的保存，他翻了下，就問：『我最近在教學生正反粒子的理論，你聽過嗎？』

過了大約五分鐘，他想對方或許終於明瞭在交友軟體和陌生人談論人生有多麼不合時宜，訊息就出現了：「我剛 google 了，老實說沒太看懂。」

尼爾冷漠地換了個更舒適的姿勢握起手機，用上課的口吻開始：『大概一百年前，一個叫狄拉克的科學家為了用愛因斯坦的相對論解釋電子的運動特性，推導出一條方程式。這條方程式同時遵守狹義相對論和量子力學，它幾乎完美，除了它無法解釋電子往無限低能階前進，到最後具有負能量的可能性。

『你要知道，物理的根基是數學。自然界解釋不通的情況，除非它在數學上不成立，否則不能隨意拋棄。所以狄拉克提出了另一個概念，叫做狄拉克之海，基本上用來窩藏那些他無法解釋的負能量電子，而他定義那是一片真空。由於庖利不相容原理，正負能量電子無法在同一量子態共存，所以狄拉克之海對我們來說等於是存在但又不存在的存在。你得說這傢伙有點兒投機取巧。

『但假如，假如有一個負能量電子消失了，留下的空洞在狄拉克之海裡就會等同於帶正電的電子。這個他當時以為不存在於現實世界的電子，被稱作正子。不過幾年後，另一個科學家安德森真在宇宙射線中發現了正電子，證實了狄拉克的理論。』

他一大串的訊息顯示已讀，但對方沒有正在輸入什麼。他不管，繼續寫。

『正子、也就是反電子，理論上可以和反中子、反質子結合起來成為反原子，最後組成反物質，但在現實世界我們幾乎觀察不到，因為反物質一旦接觸到正物質，就會彼此中和、湮滅。

『現代物理學的假設是，宇宙大爆炸時產生了「幾乎」等量的正反物質，絕大部分都互相湮滅了，但就是那一點對稱破缺，讓留下的正物質得以不斷繁衍。所以有物理學家認為，或許在另一個宇宙，最後留下的是反物質，而正物質只剩微乎其微。』

尼爾一口氣打完，看著螢幕，有點忘了自己為什麼要說這些。又過了一會兒，對方的訊息送到。

『聽起來很和平。

『就像個平行時空。或許在那個世界，有相反的我們，而他們都覺得自己的生活還不壞。』

尼爾看著那兩行字，看了很久。他不知道相反的自己喜不喜歡物理，懂不懂得這些，但他希望對方的假設，總有一天成真。

『謝謝你告訴我這件事。』對方說：『也許它會在將來的某個時刻給我一點希望。』

他捂住眼睛，感覺乾眼症緩解了一點。

尼爾的早餐吃得食不知味。

不是因為一個交友軟體上遇見的陌生人以工作為由草草結束他有一瞬間認為或許真能通往某處的對話，而是因為他在今早的報紙上讀到昨晚南肯辛頓附近的酒吧發生火災，火勢撲滅不及導致一名消防員負傷的消息。

報導沒有附上消防員的姓名，這是好消息，代表傷情不重。然而事實是，即使他得到了白紙黑字的名字，那對他也沒有任何意義。他還是不知道他是誰，無論是凌晨的消防員，或是傍晚的主人翁。他們幾乎變成一道概念，描述一位過於好看的陌生人，和他短暫但確實的善意。

他上完一堂大學部的普通物理學，基礎單純的內容無法轉移他的注意力，他回到辦公室後第一件事仍是搜尋昨晚的新聞，期待看到一張照片，或任何兩小時前尚未更新的內容。

所以敲門聲著實嚇了他一跳。看清門口的來客後，他更是差點打翻今早的第三杯咖啡；尼爾下意識想，這張臉他果然記得清清楚楚。

「教授，消防局安排今天檢查我們的消防警報系統，我不確定你有沒有收到通知，就帶他過來了。」

尼爾想起每天早上被他無情消滅的行政郵件，很確定那封通知就躺在垃圾信件匣裡。他鎮定自若向行政人員道了謝，關上門，房裡就只剩兩人。他楞楞看著另外一人好幾秒，腦袋總算開始運作。

「嗨，我是尼爾。」

他伸手的動作比起握手更像是要揮一個反手拍。男人稍微睜大了眼，但沒閃開，接住了他的右手。「－－好，你可以叫我 J.D.，尼爾。」

「無名氏（註一）？」

男人搖頭，哈哈笑了，「不，是約翰．大衛。或者你可以叫我約翰。」

約翰。真是個好名字，尼爾悲憤地想，不枉他丟盡了臉才換來。

約翰對這種程度的冒犯不以為意不以為意，從工具包中拿出偵煙探測棒，逕自走到煙霧偵測器下方伸長了手臂，他的三角肌和肱二頭肌忠實地表達了它們的支持，尼爾不得不對它們行以注目禮。過了幾秒鐘，尼爾聽到他辦公室的偵測器發出順從的嗶嗶聲。約翰看看螢幕，抄寫了一些數據，就把探測棒收起來。

「這就好了？」

他從約翰眼裡看得出來，他完全知道他心裡在想什麼。約翰笑了下，點頭說，這就好了，但沒有立即離開。

尼爾腦海裡閃過了無數個念頭，或長或短可以延長約翰待在這裡的時間，可他最後脫口而出的是：「昨天在南肯辛頓的火災，我聽說有人受傷了。」

約翰放緩了神色－－不可思議，尼爾想，那張臉竟能傳達比原先更多的友好－－說：「我們分局出的隊，我也在那兒。他吸了點濃煙，會沒事的。」

尼爾嘆出從一早就憋著的一口氣。正常呼吸的感覺簡直無價，他希望那倒楣的消防員，無論是誰，肺功能都能早日恢復正常。他靠著桌邊坐下。「謝謝你。」

「為什麼？你有認識的人在那兒？」

尼爾張了張口，轉頭看了下手機。沒有新訊息。他若有所思地問：「嘿，約翰，你當消防員是為了想拯救世界嗎？」

約翰挑起一邊眉毛，「會選擇為陌生人赴湯蹈火，多少有點英雄情結吧。怎麼了？」

「我只是想像了一下，那一定是很美好的滋味。能夠拯救別人。」尼爾撥亂了頭髮。「也許我選錯了職業。」

約翰打量了他一眼，像在評估他的觀察是否正確。然後他低頭笑了。他的聲音輕盈而篤定。

「不，我想你沒有選錯。」

約翰走到他旁邊，往桌上的便條紙寫了一串數字。尼爾詫異地看著他，但他已經往門口走去。

「對了，尼爾，我確實在你認識我之前就認識你了。」約翰在門邊回過頭。尼爾循著對方的視線望去，看到書架上的相框，裝的是自己幾年前和母親的合照。他的胸口掛著一個銅錢，用橘色和黃色編織而成的綁繩穿著。「我記得你的項鍊，你昨天也戴著。」

「但你是什麼時候－－」

「你前幾個月才換來這間辦公室，不是嗎？因為在那之前這裡閒置了一段時間，你搬進來不久，你們系辦就申請了消防檢查。

「其實今天不需要再檢查你的警報器，但那條項鍊讓我有股預感。」約翰眨了下眼。

「『我認為這會是一段美好友誼的開始。』」

TBC.

註一：J.D. 可作為 John Doe 的縮寫，意思是無名氏。


	2. Arrow of Time

打電話還是不打電話，這是一個值得考慮的問題。

「如果你還要考慮，」艾佛斯說，「我現在就幫你把那張紙條吃下去。」

尼爾聞言，默默把危在旦夕的紙條收進口袋裡，繼續攪弄糊成一團的燉菜。

「說真的，你到底有什麼問題，老兄？距離他留電話給你都過了一個週末了，要是你當晚馬上打，我搞不好已經在準備伴郎感言了。」

艾佛斯拋著手中的蘋果，然後大口咬下去，好像那是尼爾不開竅的腦袋瓜。尼爾咕噥著反駁：「我說了我在擔心主人翁，他從星期五開始就沒上線了。」

「噢，差點忘了你還不知道他的名字。」

「但我也說了，除此之外的一切都感覺非常真實。」

「包含被你劈頭上了一堂課之後，還能舉一反三得出超浪漫結論的部分？」

尼爾放下可憐的燉菜，轉而凌遲吃剩的肉排。脂肪和肉汁在冷卻的瓷盤上被割得四分五裂，艾佛斯嘆了口氣。

「說到底，你以為身材像美式足球運動員又對你感興趣的打火兄弟同時間真的會存在兩位以上嗎？」

「……我的行情也沒那麼差吧。」

「而我還以為你永遠不會發現呢。」艾佛斯等尼爾抬頭對上他的視線，才接著說：「你長得像愛德華，但個性一點也不像吸血鬼－－不愛出門這點先不論－－你下廚，你閱讀，你做家務，你跟系辦的所有人和清潔工打招呼，」艾佛斯用一種恨鐵不成鋼的語氣喊：「我是說、你連對學生都不曾動怒！」

「你上個月才嫌棄我煮的義大利麵，當著我的面叫了外送披薩。」

「而那並不能動搖我的論點。」艾佛斯搖搖手指，「你還記得我們大學二年級時，寇斯比教授在量子物理開學第一堂課對我們說的第一句話嗎？」

寇斯比教授是帝國理工物理系的傳奇人物，全校師生都默認他是名門之後，繼承了某個古老的爵位，大宅裡有上百個僕人，從未買過一件可以丟洗衣機的衣服。他開的課幾乎每學期都有系上最高的加選率和退選率，尼爾始終認為加選的人有一部份只是想和上流圈子套好關係，退選的人則是第一堂課領受到教授比證明相對論還要繁雜的規矩後就放棄了。

「永遠不要穿沒有鈕扣的上衣踏進他的教室？」

「那大概是第二句。答案是：如果你還要拘泥於宏觀的視野，現在就可以退選這堂課了。」

尼爾試圖在艾佛斯臉上搜尋玩笑的意思，但對方的表情和當年的寇斯比教授一樣，帶著教化眾生的光芒。

「我不覺得我們在討論的問題微觀來看會有什麼啟發。」

「微觀來看，你和他都只是質子、中子和電子，你腦中那些春意盎然的念頭，都只是神經細胞傳遞的電流。你心裡那些美醜好壞的普世價值只能形容宏觀現象，在微觀尺度下是無效的。」

「意思是？」

艾佛斯還是翻了個白眼。「愛情的化學作用是一種微觀反應，你不能用宏觀條件來推論它會不會發生。所有你的已知條件都是宏觀的解析度，無法左右這通電話的結果，你根本沒有什麼好考慮的，Q.E.D.」

「我發現這股違和感是從哪傳出來的了，」尼爾說，「通常信心喊話不是由惠勒負責的嗎？她去哪裡了？」

聽到惠勒的名字，艾佛斯就像突然開始反芻剛吃下去的食物一樣，消化了許久，才說：「她父親來倫敦看她，他們出去吃午餐了。」

尼爾沒預期到這個答案，也消化了一會兒，才笑著說：「那我猜你今天要準時下班了。」

「事實上，你也要準時下班了。惠勒讓我把你給帶去。」

尼爾放下刀叉，喝了口水，斟酌該使用怎樣的語氣。「我答應鄰居今天幫她接小孩放學了，」他希望自己聽起來足夠遺憾，「替我和老比利問好。」

艾佛斯沒說什麼，只有臉頰透出可疑的紅暈。他猜艾佛斯誤會了，往對艾佛斯而言更理所當然的方向，對他則更方便。出於不同的原因，他們都無意繼續這個話題，便收拾餐盤起身。現在回去還能小寐一刻鐘，再打起精神面對那些你永遠不知道會從哪冒出來的蠢問題。艾佛斯的辦公室更近一些，尼爾和他揮揮手，繼續往前走沒幾步，又被叫住了。

「嘿尼爾，」艾佛斯的手停在門把上，遠遠對他說：「打給他，好嗎？」

「……還是明天吧。」

他在艾佛斯挽起袖子繼續長篇大論之前閃身進入辦公室把門鎖上了。

接麥斯放學倒不是謊話。尼爾雙手插在口袋裡，站在小學門口看著魚貫而出的學生，分神想著。老比利是個好人，或許有點太好了。他能在他身上看見惠勒的影子，反之亦然。每次他回去以後，艾佛斯和尼爾的辦公桌上總會有堆成小山的 Cadbury巧克力和Hunky Dorys洋芋片，即使他們都不再是能用零食代替正餐的年紀了。有一年聖誕節前夕惠勒正好要搬宿舍，老比利來宿舍幫忙，順便載她回家過節。艾佛斯趕著去上課，看他們上車後匆匆走了，剩尼爾站在宿舍樓下目送。那是一個非常冷的冬天，他站了一會兒，鼻子就像結了冰一樣。年邁的綠色豐田開出一小段距離後慢慢停下來，老比利搖下車窗對他招了招手，他跑過去，老人問他想不想跟他們一起過節。車裡的暖氣誘惑著尼爾，他吸了吸恢復知覺的鼻子。他拒絕了，大概還有一些客套的感謝。老比利露出嘆息的微笑，我們家永遠歡迎你，他是這樣說的，然後吻了尼爾的頭頂。

老比利在他身上必然看到了一些痕跡，就像他看著麥斯時無可避免會注意到的一樣。他沒有足夠的勇氣觀察、分析那些記號，就永遠無法將其抹去，杜絕被下一個人發現的可能性。但長大成人的少數幾項好處就是，他也真的不用假裝自己還有勇氣了。

麥斯穿著亮黃色的帽Ｔ，正面有一隻小熊。他看到尼爾便高高舉起一隻手，那隻小熊隨著他的動作躍起。尼爾忍不住笑了。

他穿過重重人群來到麥斯面前，男孩等他走近，就舉起另一隻手，還踮起了腳。尼爾下意識要把他抱起來，耳邊就響起了凱特出門前的叮囑：「讓他自己走，他該學著接受這個世界不是繞著他轉的了。」

那時麥斯的小臉鼓著，在凱特的命令下一言不發坐上車。他不知道凱特說的是不是氣話，也許他們吵架了。他確信凱特用自己的生命愛著麥斯，但生活裡很多狗屁倒灶的事有時真的會讓人想放棄生命。

「牽著我的手，好嗎？」

麥斯失望地放下左手，但乖巧地捏住了尼爾垂在他身旁的手。

「晚餐想吃什麼？話說在前頭，你媽媽出的題目是裡頭必須有綠色植物。」

「藍莓鬆餅跟奇異果奶昔。」

「……我想那應該能得分。」

尼爾帶麥斯去了自己平時常光顧的家庭餐廳。在這個不上不下的時段，客人依舊不少，尼爾通常會在更清淨的時候來，不過他今天帶著麥斯，麥斯是個安靜的孩子，但仍然是個孩子。他推開玻璃門，奶油和楓糖的焦香撲鼻而來，他想這裡的鬆餅實在值得讓渡一些原則。

他們一致同意坐靠窗的卡座，點完餐之後他讓麥斯拿出作業簿，自己也抽出平板，進入線上作業區，在未評分的報告裡找出一份看上去不那麼天方夜譚的。被選上的第一個學生至少英文程度有追上物理知識，但自發性對稱破缺的概念在時空拓樸學裡是否有解釋空間實在不是一個非常引人入勝的題目。尼爾心不在焉地註記，一邊用眼角餘光留意麥斯。男孩握著筆在本子上寫寫塗塗，一邊在服務生送上他們的飲料並抱歉餐點還要再等一會兒的時候軟軟地回答謝謝、沒關係，讓尼爾第一百零一次感嘆凱特的家教。

這也是為什麼當他再度埋首於文字，卻被敲擊玻璃聲打斷注意力時會如此驚訝。「麥斯，你在做什麼？」

「我看到我的朋友了。」

尼爾順著他的目光望去，以為自己看錯了。他用力眨了下眼，約翰還是站在那裡，沒有消失，他的手插在口袋裡，但不是畏寒的樣子，只是一派悠閒地翻著放在門口的菜單。麥斯又敲了起來，約翰終於從菜單間抬起頭張望著尋找聲音來源，尼爾回過神來，手忙腳亂地抓住男孩。「麥斯，別－－」

為時已晚。約翰對上了他的視線，睜大了雙眼。尼爾慢半拍地想用身旁那面永遠清不淨節日裝飾的玻璃檢查自己的儀容，此時麥斯已經站了起來，揮舞著雙手。

約翰對著麥斯露出大大的笑容，面向尼爾時，他把笑意收斂了一點，歪頭看著尼爾，像在他臉上搜尋打擾與否的情緒。尼爾只希望自己的表情沒有洩漏任何不得體的訊息，但約翰推門進來了。他走過來，站在麥斯的座位旁邊，尼爾趁兩人說話的片刻迅速將他從頭到尾打量了一趟。約翰今天沒有穿制服，身上是一件黑色的亨利領長袖棉質衫，膚色被襯得非常溫暖；在九分運動褲和Nike跑鞋中間能看到一截腳踝，就像被高超技藝打磨出來的精巧雕塑，肌理勻稱、包覆著踝骨的薄薄一層肌膚彷彿在發光。

「介意我坐下嗎？」

尼爾猛地抬起頭，「當然－－我是說、當然不介意。」

他偷偷摸摸縮回不知何時已探到桌緣的手。約翰像是沒注意到，又或是早已習慣將可悲的登徒子玩弄於股掌之間，他只是稀鬆平常地向正好送來鬆餅服務生點了一套聽上去非常健康的餐點。尼爾今天可沒喝酒，但他相當確信自己臉上的熱度馬上就要蔓延到脖子了，為了冷卻高漲的情緒，他鬆開薄領巾，端起杯子，這時約翰開口，「所以，你沒有打給我。」

尼爾一口水差點噴出來，他慌忙瞥了眼麥斯，後者正一心一意對付著盤裡的鬆餅，顯然不打算對大人的談話追根究柢。

「因為我見過太多了，」他清了清喉嚨，胡謅道：「你會走進來而不是掉頭走避，或許就是因為我還沒打給你。」

約翰笑了，他舉起雙手，「我真的就住在這附近，我發誓我不是要跟蹤你。我之前從沒來過這家店，如果知道你是這裡的常客，或許我會來碰碰運氣。」

「－－你說什麼？」

「我之前從沒來過這家店？」

「不，前一句？」

「……我發誓我不是要、」

尼爾感覺整副肩膀都變輕了，說不清這是不是如釋重負。答案並非意料之外，只是完整得難以置信。他輕聲問：「你就是主人翁，是不是？」

約翰屏住了呼吸，然後將它化成長長的嘆息。「我還在希望主人翁可以像個無名英雄一樣退場。」

「為什麼？」

「因為、」服務生走過來，將他的木盆沙拉和尼爾的班尼迪克蛋放在桌上。他十指交握，盯著那盆生意盎然的植物，像在對它懺悔。「我以為我搞砸了，好嗎？但接著你又問起了南肯辛頓的火災－－」

「為什麼？」尼爾覺得自己快要變成一台故障的唱片機。「我是說，為什麼你會以為你搞砸了？」

「你並不相信，不是嗎？」約翰說，「當一個陌生人說他真的想了解你。」

他的臉上交替出現著羞恥和期待，還有點被自己的孤注一擲嚇到的慌張，沒了前幾次的平衡。尼爾幾乎知道自己臉上也是同樣的精采，但他想起第一次見面的景況，孤注一擲的難道不該是自己。他被兩人蒙頭撞牆卻撞上彼此的想像取悅了，他笑出聲。

「除了你害我浪費了三天，你沒有搞砸任何事。」

看到約翰不解的眼神，他輕咳一聲阻止可能的追問，然後前傾身子，用手撐著臉說：「既然我們已經是可以併桌的關係了，能不能輪到我了解你了？」

「我感覺我的回合不該結束，畢竟除了反物質我還沒了解到什麼，」約翰雙手一攤，往後一靠，「但別客氣。」

「我正在試著客氣點，別忘了麥斯還在這裡。」

約翰從鼻子噴出一聲笑意，他揉了揉麥斯的頭髮。「或者我們能試著讓他專心點寫作業。」他把自己點的可樂推到麥斯前面。「想來一點嗎，小傢伙？」

「謝謝你，但我不喜歡健怡可樂。」

看約翰嘟噥著健康取向和成熟的關聯性，尼爾哈哈大笑起來。「他才七歲，沒有吵著要去麥當勞已經令我刮目相看了。」

「那就說得通了，我的年紀是他的五倍。」

餐點一如既往美味，他分了一顆半熟蛋給麥斯，約翰見狀便也分了些生菜到麥斯盤裡。他們在進食間隙繞著圈閒聊，約翰吃得很快，不完全是飢餓使然，更像習慣用效率處事，但每次麥斯和他講話，他總會放下餐具，將半個身子轉向男孩。

「所以你是個三十五歲的消防員，就住在這附近，大人小孩都喜歡你。」尼爾看著麥斯像隻小兔子般一口口嚼食沙拉的模樣，皺起眉頭，「這個設定完美得有點太可疑，你真的不是美國中情局派來的間諜，為了我名下某項將來可能阻止第三次世界大戰的研究機密而打算招募我嗎？」

約翰也學他皺起眉頭，「或許我真的會，你看上去越來越像是能拯救世界的那個人。」

「算我一份。我還差什麼訓練才能合格？」

「也許學著低調點，別讓只見過你一眼的人記住你。」

「那並不公平，我什麼也沒做。」

「那就是問題所在，不是嗎？」

坐在斜對面的約翰一直側著頭看他，半垂著眼，勾起一邊嘴角。那應該稱得上一個挑逗性感的表情，但夕陽打在那雙眼睛裡，將激情的銳角都變得圓潤，變得坦蕩而靠近。尼爾感覺天秤又往對方倒去。「現在你像個貨真價實的美國人了。」

「怎麼，有勇無謀的部分嗎？」約翰俐落地扳開易開罐，氣泡爭先恐後溶解出來，發出歡快的呼聲。「我猜那多少可以形容我的父母。」

「他們做了什麼？」

「噢，他們是劇場演員，在小有名氣之前幾乎做過所有的事。但最重要的，至少對我來說，大概是在身無分文的時候遠渡重洋來到英國吧。」

「但你怎麼知道，要是他們留在美國，你的生活或許會完全不一樣，」尼爾帶點反抗地說，「或許會比現在更好。」

「我不知道，但發生的就是發生了。」

「你是說，把它視為宿命？」

「我會稱它為現實。」約翰慢條斯理地把最後一口沙拉吃完。「我原本要成為一名職業足球員，直到我在練習中摔斷了腳踝。如果生在美國，或許我會愛上美式足球，或許我會因為腦震盪後遺症退役。不管在哪裡，都會有好事和壞事，其中有些並不操之在我，我必須學會找出它們的價值。」

「你猜怎麼著？並不是每件、」尼爾瞥見麥斯因談話加速的步調投來的好奇目光，在髒字出口前一刻把它吞回去。「不是每件事都有成因，遑論價值；有些事就只是發生了，就只是因為、」他兩手揮舞了一陣，找不到一個手勢表達宇宙的殘酷無常，索性將十指交叉。「因為天殺的量子糾纏。」

「我甚至不知道那是什麼意思……？」

尼爾差點又要開始上課，幸好手機即時響起。凱特在另一端感謝他的幫忙，又問他們在哪，好過來接麥斯。尼爾遲疑了幾秒，最後還是說：「不要緊，我也該回去了，也許再十五分鐘。」

他掛上電話，抬眼和約翰對上視線，還沒決定此時遞出號碼算不算順理成章，後者已經從容地說：「很高興見到你，這比對著手機打字好多了。」

尼爾想到他所謂對著手機很可能指的是對著他那張黑歷史照片就想撞破窗戶衝入車陣。「我永遠不會再登入那個APP了。」

約翰垂眼笑起來，「我也希望如此。」

尼爾愣了一下，連自己也難以相信地耳熱。麥斯吃得手上黏糊糊的，說要去洗手，尼爾藉機站起來。櫃檯就在洗手間旁，他想趁等待麥斯的空檔把帳結了，報上桌號後，服務生一臉好笑地說：「但我想你的朋友已經在埋單了。」

他轉過頭，約翰還坐在座位裡，但果然正拿著筆往服務生給他的夾板簽名。他帶著麥斯回去時，約翰剛好把收據塞進口袋，他徒勞掙扎：「該讓我請的，我有這兒的常客優惠。」

約翰只是挑眉，「那剛好，這次就讓給我集點。」

三人走出店外，約翰很自然地把麥斯抱起來，讓男孩坐在肩上。他不需要指引，就和尼爾並肩往他們回家的方向走去。天空已經轉為瓷器上的藍色，但他們前方的盡頭還有最後一絲橙黃的雲彩，暮春的晚風習習吹在臉上，拂亂了他的頭髮，他看到麥斯的一頭金黃也隨風飛揚。約翰握著他的膝蓋，用前臂壓著他的小腿，那樣子就像一輩子也不會讓他掉下來。約翰會是個好爸爸。因為他自信又謙遜，因為他精明又慷慨，因為他聰明得挑戰又傻得可愛，因為他從不隱瞞自己有多好看，又從不真的知道自己有多好看。

「怎麼了？」

尼爾注意到自己顯然盯著他看太久了，倉皇回答：「沒什麼……只是，你該讓他自己走的。」

約翰側頭打量他的神色，然後說：「你知道我也很樂意抱你，只是或許以別種方式。」

「我算是看出來了，你以為大人小孩都吃這一套。」

「我以為你說大人小孩都喜歡我。」

他伸長手臂，張開手掌圈住麥斯的腰把他往上舉，麥斯尖叫著笑起來。也許是流連的晚霞，也許是孩子的笑聲，也許是約翰前臂那些起伏的山稜，讓尼爾頭腦一熱，脫口而出，「我不該那樣說話。」

「哇哦，現在我真有點傷心了。」

「什麼？噢、不是，我指的是在餐廳的時候。」尼爾解釋，「我不該評斷你的生活哲學。」

約翰哼了一聲，帶著笑意，「首先我很榮幸你稱之為哲學，但我想那只是最簡單的物理定律。時間可以壓縮、延長，甚至有捷徑，對吧？」

「愛因斯坦的相對論，理論上沒錯。」

「但不能倒退，不是嗎？我們永遠不能回到過去。所以發生的就是發生了，我們只能接受。」

「基本上不能，」尼爾想了想，說：「不過並不是所有被認為不可逆的物理量都已被證明不可逆，如果真有方法逆轉以時間為函數增加的物理量，或許我們就能找到一把新的尺標，沿路回去。」

約翰抬頭望天，像在思考這個可能性。「但對回去的那個人來說，在未來產生的記憶和情感會因此消失嗎？因為我不認為那是能夠被橡皮擦擦乾淨的東西。」

他的語氣如此認真，彷彿無論多麼零碎無聊的回憶都是記錄著歷史的寶貴筆跡。尼爾幾乎想擅自給一個肯定的回答，但看著他的側臉，終究只能誠實以對：「我……我不知道。」

「我想大概是因為我的工作必須隨時掌握可能的威脅，我有點著迷於解釋，任何性質都是。」約翰自顧自笑起來，「為什麼那座化學廠會起火，為什麼這座電梯會故障，為什麼我爸媽要來英國，為什麼我會摔斷我的腳踝，」他停下來，看著尼爾的雙眼。「為什麼人會一見鍾情；我全都想知道答案。但如果我不能知道，我希望我至少能記得。」

尼爾跟著停下腳步，這才發現到家了。約翰把麥斯放下來，看著他的眼神既忐忑又坦率。假如他在一部浪漫愛情電影裡，現在就該開誠布公身體上的連結和心靈上的一樣重要，邀請約翰上樓。但這是他的人生，而他只是一個再平凡不過的三十多歲男人，只要幾次不期而遇，便迷失在對方的眼裡。就像他的過去和未來，一整條時間軸上的標記都在那裡。或許也有下一步的指引，但他相信此時無知就是自己最大的優勢，這股勇氣無理可依，無法可循。

他上前去，他閉上眼，他輕吻他。


	3. Block Universe

「再說一遍，你吻他哪裡？」

惠勒的嗓門引起了少數與會教職員的注意，尼爾先對他們露出尷尬又不失禮貌的微笑，才對始作俑者低聲喊道：「我親了他的臉頰，然後我們互道晚安，約好等他放假再見面。我都說了三遍了。」

「而每一次都讓我懷疑自己的耳朵。」

惠勒張開五指比在耳旁做出一個「你說什麼？」的姿勢，尼爾把那隻手按下來。「麥斯就站在旁邊，我還能怎麼做？」

「接吻什麼時候變成兒童不宜的畫面了？」

「是啊，我也想知道是什麼時候。」

兩人唰地扭過頭去，只見系主任普莉亞正似笑非笑地看著他們。這個印度裔的女人靠著她在理論物理的劃時代研究成果在上一屆選舉中高票當選系主任，但更加遠近馳名的是她說一不二的剛強個性。她從不拉幫結派，對所有教員一視同仁，無論男女、無論膚色，只要你全心投入研究和教育，她絕不吝於去校務會議幫你爭取經費。

她唯一敵視的是那些自視甚高，瞧不起行政事務，用散漫態度敷衍了事的教員。

「主任，我跟尼爾正在討論那些具危險性的實驗裝置，可能要規定有家長陪同才能操作。」

惠勒挺直了背脊答道。意外的是普莉亞竟放過了她的睜眼說瞎話，可能是因為會議進度實在落後太多了。這是物理系針對今年的博覽會路節舉行的第一場討論，會議章程冗長得不出意料。這一年一度的節慶除了帝國理工之外，博覽會路上的博物館和美術館幾乎也都會共襄盛舉，每年總會吸引倫敦各地、甚至從外市遠道而來的民眾，其中當然不乏正在決定出處的學生或學者，因此每位教授都想推銷自己的實驗室，藉由導覽或活動來吸引群眾目光。

尼爾喝了一口咖啡掩飾心虛，隨即發現這是個錯誤。錯過了早餐、從昨晚一直空腹到現在的胃立刻扭成一團表達抗議。眾人爭論的音量更是讓他頭都痛了起來。

「我倒覺得這有點本末倒置了。像去年科學博物館天文區推出的互動裝置就很好，老少咸宜更受歡迎。」

「你是說那個小兒科的天體模型嗎？它甚至不遵守克卜勒的行星運動定律。」

「誰他媽在意運動定律？那些家長不過是想轉移小鬼頭的注意力，圖一點清淨。」

「誰他媽想吸引小鬼頭的注意力？我們應該把目標放在高中生以上的年齡層。」

「哦，所以像去年化學系展示小型核融合試驗機結果引起爆炸害操作的學生灼傷就很有說服力了？」

全場的嘈雜突然鴉雀無聲，因為展示小型核融合試驗機的實驗室負責人正是普莉亞的丈夫，桑杰．辛格教授。一時口快的那名教員此刻面如土灰，亡羊補牢，「我是說、不可否認，那次爆炸確實吸引了很多民眾的注意力……」

其他教職員也下場救火，紛紛附議，並提出諸如今年物理系的展示也應該要更有爆發力此類昧著良心的建議。最後因為系主任耐心用盡，第一場討論就這樣草草結束。離開會議室，尼爾正想著販賣部不知道還剩下什麼能果腹的東西，就被惠勒叫住。

「你下午沒課了對吧？我爸帶給你的零食還放在我這兒，我先去趟系辦，等等拿給你。」

尼爾想起那頓臨陣脫逃的晚餐，歉意油然而生。「妳父親身體還好嗎？」

「老樣子，你知道的。但他問起你了，好幾次。」

這下尼爾更歉疚了。「他說什麼了？」

「噢，你不會想知道的。」惠勒攤手，尼爾笑著問：「什麼啊？」

「就是問你過得怎麼樣，有對象了沒唄。艾佛斯就說我們幫你慶生的時候有好好鼓勵你了。」

「……我希望妳沒跟老比利分享妳送的禮物。」

「誰知道呢，都二十一世紀了。他可最喜歡跟我們分享他和我媽第一次約會就法式熱吻的故事。」

尼爾翻了個白眼，揮揮手表示等會兒見。或許前一班剛走，電梯口沒人排隊，他餓得前胸貼後背不想再消耗熱量，就想偶爾搭一次電梯下樓也不壞。不料老舊電梯慢得匪夷所思，等電梯到了，他身後已累積兩排剛下課的學生。他第一個走進去，學生們陸續進來，他無聊數了數，最後竟擠了十五個人，電梯也沒警示超重。

人群裡沒有他教過的學生，因此除了幾個在校園裡出於習慣總之先向中年人點頭示意的學生之外也沒人跟他閒聊。他縮在角落裡，確認不會被注意到後，便摸出了手機。電梯裡果然沒有訊號，但他不在意，逕直前往相簿，點開前幾天晚餐時偷偷拍下的照片。膚色溫暖的男人正對著麥斯微笑，他也喜孜孜地勾起嘴角。

正當他沉浸在自己的戰利品時，眼前突然閃了一下。他抬頭看了眼，電梯停在二樓，但沒開門，也沒人要出去的樣子。大家都停下了談話，不明所以轉頭張望，就在此時燈泡又閃了一下，然後熄滅。

電光火石之間，尼爾還在想他確實是先感到失重，才開始下墜。眾人先是驚呼，但等慢半拍的尖叫響起，電梯也停下了。

站在最前頭的學生馬上按了緊急按鈕，對講機很快被接通，對方（尼爾發現自己從沒想過負責接電梯事故緊急電話的人究竟是誰）說他們會立刻派人前來處理，請各位耐心等候。冷靜的語氣似乎成功安撫了眾人，輕聲的談話恢復了，雖然多少有點強顏歡笑的味道。

尼爾並不覺得這個情況有什麼危險，而他的身體顯然也贊同。腎上腺素的短暫刺激過後，血糖過低的症狀就開始了。輕微的暈眩，眼前一陣一陣地黑，讓他格外想念老比利那些甜膩的點心。他閉目養神，希望藉此減少不必要的體力浪費。大約過了十幾分鐘，對講機響起時眾人都明顯鬆了一口氣，可惜傳來的消息並不順利。電梯公司的人用專用鑰匙開了外門，但內門卡榫壞掉了。電梯現在停在一樓和B1中間，他們已作了緊急處置確保電梯待在原處，接下來需要消防局派員來把門鋸開。

尼爾再度發現自己也沒想過負責處理電梯事故的人究竟是誰。這消息讓他一時間浮想聯翩，以防萬一，他用手機前鏡頭確認了一下自己看起來如何，但電梯裡糟糕的光線讓他看起來只像一個血糖過低的人。知道獲救在即，狹小的空間裡氣氛又輕鬆起來，開始有人抱怨悶熱的空氣和白費的時間，終於也有人想起上課遲到的問題。

等聊天音量大到讓尼爾分不清頭痛是來自內在或外在因素，外頭總算悶悶響起一道聲音：「午安，我是南肯辛頓消防分局的人，大家都還好嗎？有沒有需要救護的情況？」

大家七嘴八舌、中氣十足地回應後，外頭的人就請他們盡量後退，以免被火花噴濺。十五個人退無可退，只能勉強騰出門縫前方一小塊空間。儘管預告過了，突然戳進來的電鋸還是嚇了大家一跳，尼爾本來覺得自己就像恐怖電影的臨演而暗自好笑，但開始鋸門後的火花讓靠前的人不由分說後退，最後方的尼爾差點真被擠成肉醬。

消防員直接鋸下一扇門板，把它抽開。電梯果然只有三分之二左右的高度在一樓，但門外照進的光線，和蹲在門口的剪影，讓尼爾確信今天是個好天氣。

門外的人放下一道鋁梯，讓他們一次一個爬上去。尼爾讓學生先走，最後輪到他的時候，他先偷偷對等在外頭的人眨了下眼，才抓住梯子。沒想到使力踏上去的瞬間又是一陣短暫的暈眩，另一腳已經騰空，他分神想著丟臉的事又要記上一筆，外頭卻已探進一隻手，牢牢地抓住他的上臂。

「接到通知的時候我還以為不可能這麼巧。」

尼爾看清了對方逆光的臉，鬼使神差地說：「也許今天是我的幸運日。」

約翰的笑聲透過他們相連的手傳遍了他整副身軀。「是我的才對。」

尼爾沒怎麼出力就被拉了上去，踩著真正的地面後，他依然藉著那股力道順勢靠了約翰一下。他的身上聞起來像濕了又乾又被太陽曬過無數次的防護服，他的臉有鬚後水的味道。

他還在想現在摟上去能不能算作獲救後的感謝就被拉開了距離。約翰扶著他的手臂，神色關切：「你還好嗎？」

他這才想起自己的臉色大約不太好看，只能乾笑，「我沒事……只是有點低血糖。」

約翰聞言掏了下口袋，但顯然沒找到他要的東西。他皺著眉頭說：「我車上應該還有些巧克力，甜食會讓你好一些對嗎？我拿來給你。」

他對正在了解情況的同事喊了一聲，見那名叫做米耶的同事比了個OK的手勢，便轉身要走。尼爾脫口而出，「我跟你一起去。」

約翰稍稍睜大了眼，「也好。」

或許因為並非十萬火急，避免佔道，消防車停在車流較少的側門街口。他讓尼爾坐在副駕駛座外的階梯上，自己繞去駕駛座拿隨身包。

「我看看，這兒有小熊軟糖和巧克力……但你好像餓了很久，那就牛奶巧克力，好嗎？」

尼爾只能點頭，一枚包裝紙剝開了一半的巧克力球被放到他掌心。巧克力絲滑甜美地在口中化開，他閉上眼，陶醉地想著這或許是他這輩子吃過最美味的巧克力，值得用半個小時的浪費來換。他嚥下去，舔了舔唇，突然察覺約翰一直在看著他，說不上是出於關心還是別的情緒。

「呃、」他肯定臉紅了。「這並不像按下開關那樣，打個響指就來電。」

約翰好笑地說：「我知道。再來一顆？」

趁著他低頭翻找，尼爾問：「是所有消防員都習慣隨身攜帶糖果，還是只有你？」

「大部分吧，你永遠不知道什麼時候會遇上被嚇壞的小朋友。」

尼爾挑眉，「我可不是小朋友。」

約翰哈哈大笑，「感謝老天你不是，不然我好像在犯罪。」

尼爾接過第二顆巧克力，這次是一個愛心。看著仍在尋找各式巧克力，一顆顆擺在他手邊的約翰，他把愛心放入嘴裡咬成兩半，榛果醬的味道迅速散開。

他往前坐了點，分開腿，將約翰拉進那之間。約翰看上去有點意外，空出一手扶著他的腰保持平衡。他讓人想起新年前夕，總是帶著提前的留戀、隱約的躁動，和一切呼之欲出的可能性；他聞起來毫無保留，像是自由的勇氣。他從對方的臉上看見自己的表情，帶著喜悅的驚奇，而他甚至不確定這是誰的思緒。

他抬頭含住他的嘴唇，探入舌尖，將所有甜蜜渡去。約翰或許用了一秒接受他的試探，接著回應他的是主動加深的吻，和扶住他後頸的另一隻手。他聽到袋裡的東西撒了一地的聲音，還有依稀的車流引擎及迴盪在校園裡的上課鐘響，為什麼呼吸都困難的時候還能注意到這麼多變化。他情難自已將對方摟近，直到身體毫無縫隙。

扶在他腰上的力道加重了，他以為那是對方和他一樣激動的證明，但那股力量逐漸轉為不容錯認的推拒。「尼爾。」

他會意過來，倉促後退分開彼此。他盯著地面，希望腳下突然裂開一個大洞把他吞進去。「抱歉、我應該先問過你－－」

「嘿，看著我。」約翰用兩手捧著他的臉讓他看著自己，抵著他的額頭，笑著說：「你在想什麼？我只是要說，如果你想繼續，得先讓我請你一頓晚餐才行。」

「噢。」他也笑了，重新抱住約翰，用發燙的臉頰貼著對方涼涼的耳朵。「要是被你同事發現你在這兒和一般市民調情，會不會有問題？」

「別擔心，他只會注意到他的糖果掉了滿地。」

  
  


週五傍晚，當他接到電話，從公寓窗口看到站在樓下的約翰時，他想自己會有很長一段時間都忘不了眼前的場景。

約翰穿著深藍色的西裝和接近黑色的襯衫，對他的膚色來說是完美的選擇，雖然尼爾並不真的知道他穿什麼能看上去不那麼完美。他斜倚在一輛銀灰色 BMW M4 Coupé 門邊，而他的手上－－真要命，他的手上抱著一束花。

他請約翰再給他兩分鐘，慌亂地看著鋪滿整床的衣服，最後咬牙拿起一件淺青灰色的新月領西裝。他記得艾佛斯曾嘲笑過這個老派的選擇，但他也記得惠勒說過他穿上這件西裝看起來就像個穿越時空的科學家；他忘了問她認為他是來自未來還是過去，但無論哪個方向都很酷，不是嗎？

想起下了一整個午後的雨，出門前他還是順手抓過一條領巾繫上。他一邊下樓，一邊把過長的袖口塞進外套，然後猛地拉開大門。

約翰收回漫無目的的視線，目不轉睛地看著他。這簡直必寇斯比教授宣讀期末考成績前的肅穆還令人胃痛，但最終約翰說：「你看起來真是一言難盡。」

「呃，」尼爾遲疑，「我就把那當作是讚美了。而你看起來非常英俊。」

「相信我，那絕對是讚美。」約翰把花遞給他，靠近的時候在他臉上留下一個吻，頃刻間尼爾鼻腔中都是玫瑰和古龍水的氣味。一切奇異地令人懷念，就像已發生過千百遍。

約翰看著他抱著花的樣子，像是滿意了。「如果你準備好了，我想我們就、」但邀請的句尾硬生生斷在空中，他雙手並用摸著身上所有口袋，然後不敢置信地轉頭看向車內。他看上去一面瀕臨口出髒字的邊緣，一面恨不得原地消失。

雖然這很不道德，尼爾還是忍著笑問：「需要幫忙嗎？」

「謝謝你，但我想我要找的東西就在置物盤上。」約翰揉了下臉，然後雙手叉腰，似乎在認真考慮破窗而入。

「我看到了。我可以幫你把車門打開。」

約翰懷疑地看向他，「你有辦法？」

「你不會喜歡的。」

他把花束先還給約翰，在後者困惑的目光中跑上樓，從衣櫃深處找出一把又細又薄的鋼尺和充氣式的門楔。約翰瞪著他手裡的工具，像要努力阻止自己笑出來。

「答應我，待在我的身邊，我不想在嘗到那間你保證過人間美味的餐廳之前就被警察帶走。」

「我哪裡也不會去。」

他正要塞入門楔，聽到這句似曾相識的話又回過頭，約翰只是對著他垂眼微笑，他幾乎要決定這就是他最喜歡的表情。他將門楔充氣，從車窗縫隙插進鋼尺，不到三十秒就解除門鎖，打開車門，做了個展示的手勢，「看吧。」

「什麼樣的人家裡會常備這些工具？」

「說來話長。」

「現在我真有點好奇了。」

「而現在我真有點餓壞了，」他輕快地說，「等我們都填飽了肚子，如果你還在意，我再把我的人生故事告訴你。」

約翰帶他去的是旺茲沃思公園邊上的一間歐陸菜式餐廳，離大學區有二十幾分鐘車程。快要到達時，公園從尼爾的左邊經過，平時如茵的綠毯在灰濛濛的雲層下彩度都低了一階，但他並不討厭這樣的天氣。下車的時候尼爾一不留神踩進一灘水窪，約翰看到他被濺濕的褲腳，又是一副世界末日的表情。

「抱歉，我停車的時候不知道在想什麼－－」

「噢，這不過就是倫敦的一個雨天。」尼爾把花束妥善地立在自己的座位後才關上車門，「而且我猜你在想該不該在下車前吻我。」

「事實上，我想你是對的。」他繞過車頭來到尼爾身邊，補上那個吻。

餐廳裝潢低調雅致，原木餐椅和白色桌布的平衡優雅，餐桌間隔讓客人們不至於互相打擾，但又足以共享一室親密。他們被安排在看得見綠地的窗邊座位，桌上的鮮花蠟燭本分地浪漫，以至於尼爾接過菜單的時候著實鬆了一口氣：謝天謝地他們沒給他一份價位空白的菜單。

「所以，」尼爾捧著那本絨布封面的冊子，越翻越想打趣，「你是真想爭取些印象分數，還是消防員的待遇要比我猜得優渥許多？」

約翰笑出聲來，「政府是有些預算考量，不過我們排班彈性高，總是可以兼職。你無法想像倫敦消防員的副業有多麼五花八門。」

「你呢？你下班做些什麼？」尼爾邊問邊喝了口水，沒注意到另一人意味深長的表情。

「我教瑜珈。」

尼爾倒抽了一口氣，但他忘了還沒吞下去的水，所以這麼做的後果就是嗆到差點把肺給咳出來。好不容易消停，他狐疑地抬起頭，「這是個玩笑嗎？」

約翰只是露出一個頑皮的笑容，然後向他示意停在一旁、猶豫著是否該上前的服務生，「下次再告訴你。讓我們先點餐吧。」

在他們配著紅酒，撕著餐前麵包的空檔，雨水再度落下。太陽西沉不久，天色還沒全暗，公園四周已點起路燈，照亮了草坪上的氤氳霧氣。他們就這樣看了好一陣子，約翰撐著頭說：「還小的時候，我最討厭的就是雨天。」

「因為不能踢球？」

「或是要在爛泥巴裡踢球。」約翰皺起眉頭笑，像是回想起不快又懷念的回憶。「我得把球衣先手洗過一遍，如果我不想讓洗衣機堵塞。」

尼爾搖頭，也笑了。「你不是在倫敦長大的，對吧？」

「你怎麼知道？」

「只是猜測。我不認為有哪個倫敦長大的小孩會真的討厭雨天。」尼爾看著窗外路面重新暈開的陰影。「你注意過雨水打在柏油路上的氣味嗎？那是獨一無二的，總會讓我想起家。」

「所以你一直待在倫敦了？」

「可以這麼說。」

「你的母親也住在附近嗎？」

這時服務生來上前菜，尼爾等他離開，才笑著說：「這才第一道，我可遠遠還沒吃飽。」

「抱歉，我無意刺探你的生活－－」

「我是開玩笑的，別道歉，」尼爾啜了一口紅酒，「別再向我道歉了。沒有什麼新奇的，我媽也走得很早，就在我爸離開後沒幾年。我有一段多餘的時間，交了一些朋友，學了一點把戲。就是這樣子了。」

約翰沉吟了一會兒，最後只是說：「你看上去還是很專業。」

「謝謝，我也曾是這一行裡頂尖的。」尼爾大方接受了讚美後不禁好奇，「你不驚訝？一點點也沒有？」

「當然有啊，但不是特別意外。」約翰看著他的臉，若有所思。「跟你在一起……總是不知道會發生什麼事。但有點像是在一間機關層出不窮的安全屋裡，我知道我可以放心地面對不安的感覺。這聽起來合理嗎？」

尼爾不知道能說什麼。這或許是他所得到過最寬容、最溫柔的評價，而他們一個星期前才認識。他不知道能說什麼，為了掩飾自己的無措，他叉起手邊的朝鮮薊，卻因為沒控制好力道，差點讓它飛到對面的盤子裡。

看到他不講話，轉而對付冷落已久的食物，約翰半是吃驚，半是揶揄，「還是我應該擔心嗎？你還做了什麼？你曾拿女人和小孩當作人質嗎？」

尼爾愣了一下，反射回答：「沒有，怎麼可能？」

「那就對了。而且我也不認為單憑過去就可以定義我們是誰。未來還沒發生，不是嗎？我們還有選擇。」

主菜上來了，熱騰騰的香氣終於提醒了兩人腹中飢餓，他們專心地吃了一會兒，無暇聊天但也沒忘記交換，每一道菜都美味得超乎想像。服務生收走空盤後，尼爾回味到剛才對面的人信誓旦旦的模樣，忍不住還是開口，「也許你該想想塊狀宇宙的理論。」

約翰靠上椅背，饒富興味，「那又是什麼？」

尼爾看了看桌面剩下的物品，選了餐巾，將它折成三角形立在桌上。「我們已經接受點組成線、線組成面、面組成空間的概念，現在試著想像每一個當下的空間，也就是時空，組成了宇宙。」

約翰認真地看著餐巾，像一個受教的學生那樣全然歡迎新的未知改變既有的觀念。不過他越揣摩，似乎就越不確定，最後他模稜兩可地應道：「好……？」

尼爾笑了笑，接著說：「那很難，沒有錯，因為你首先是四次元的生命體，才能感受到這個三次元的空間。所以如果你是五次元的生命體，或許你就能看到－－以人類的概念來形容－－所有的時空像方塊一樣排列在眼前。」他把約翰的餐巾拿過來，折成一樣的三角形，放在原先那座旁邊。

「你的意思是，過去和未來同時存在，」約翰蹙額，「代表任何時間裡發生的都已發生。」

尼爾聳肩，「所以有些人相信神是五次元的生命體，祂無所不知。」

「那豈不是說，自由意志只是錯覺，我們對自己的命運根本無從決定？」

「是有這種看法。但要我說，那並不是我們袖手旁觀的藉口，」尼爾把其中一條餐巾推到對方面前，「更像是對這個世界運作的機制的一種信念。」

他鬆開手，但約翰握住了那隻手。他的動作這麼輕，輕得讓人不可能抽開。「做出選擇，並相信自己即使重來無數次，也會做出一樣的選擇？」

「因為事實如此，只是我們還不知道。」尼爾輕聲回答。

「為什麼你能把每一件事都變得不可思議？」

約翰看著他，而他在他的眼睛裡看到自己的倒影，對眼前的人來說，是比整個宇宙的每個時空疊加起來都要難解的謎。不，是你。尼爾想，我只是發現了這樣的你。但接著他想起那部電影提出的問題，是否每個陷入愛河的人都覺得自己創造了全新的東西？

所以是我們。是我們一起。

……等等，他剛才是用了陷入愛河這個字眼嗎？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 靈感取材：  
> 雨天的柏油路：https://www.robertpattinsonau.com/2020/10/16/digital-print-robert-pattinson-on-stern-magazine-my-fashion-moment/  
> 安全屋：https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a_o07TLwL7M


	4. Black Hole

尼爾對自己的住處向來沒有太多抱怨。

牆壁很薄，沒錯，但他其實挺喜歡被鄰居動靜圍繞的感覺，那有時甚至對他的失眠症狀有所助益。房租略高，也對，可這已經是容許他步行通勤的距離內最划算的選擇了，而且他真的離不開樓下那間烤肉攤。空間太小，倒不盡然，畢竟他只有一個人，頂多有寥寥數次待客需求，但他的朋友也差不多習慣摩肩接踵的體驗了。

然而當約翰站在他的家門口等著他開門時，他突然對自己的住處非常懷疑。他考慮了一秒鐘需不需要請對方在門外稍等自己把四散的衣物塞回櫃子裡、確認水槽裡的髒碗碟都進了洗碗機、再往空氣中噴點香水，最後決定如果這個流程將會發生無數次，不如第一次就誠實以對。

說到底，誰保證它會發生第二次呢，有鑑於他即將連第一次都搞砸。

他深吸一口氣轉開鑰匙，兩人進門，站在玄關，相對無言。

「聽著，」約翰用食指擦了擦鼻尖，「今晚已經很棒了，我們不是非得延長它。」

「什麼？你想走了嗎？」

他的聲音聽上去大概過於震驚，約翰也露出有點被嚇到的表情。

「不是、」約翰搔了搔頭，像在苦惱如何措辭，「我的意思是，我可以離開，然後我會從家裡給你打電話，跟你道晚安。」

「為什麼？」

「只是，你看起來有點累了，」約翰不甚確定地看著他，「或是醉了，我不知道。」

尼爾突然很想照鏡子，弄清楚他的臉上有什麼問題，確保這個誤會永遠不會再發生。

「不，我現在完全清醒，」他難為情地笑了出來，「我只是不太記得人們都是怎麼進行這件事。」

約翰也笑了，但他總是比較快掌握狀況的那一方。「或許從喝點東西開始？」

「好主意，你想來點什麼？」

「跟你一樣。」

他們往廚房走去－－順道一提，這段距離真的沒幾步路－－但尼爾沒等抵達目的地，便轉過身，把約翰壓在餐桌上，冒失地靠上去。身下的人小小驚呼了一聲，但不一會兒就反應過來，放鬆身體，摟著他接受他的親吻。分開後他們貼著彼此的臉氣喘吁吁，約翰的喘息帶著明顯的笑意。

「解釋一下？」

尼爾把自己埋在約翰的氣味裡，喃喃道，「今晚太完美了，我怕我會毀了它。」

約翰哼笑一聲，「即使是我把自己反鎖在車外的時候？」

「……尤其是你不那麼完美的時候。」

尼爾感覺、而非聽到對方嘆了一口氣，接著一隻手覆在他頭上，起先試探，逐漸溫柔地摸著他的頭髮。他緊緊閉上眼，定了定神才直起身。他握住那隻手，但在他使勁之前，約翰已經用自己的力量挺身站直，尼爾忍不住想像換作是自己的腰辦不辦得到。

他讓約翰等他一會兒，照自己喜歡的比例調了兩杯伏特加湯力，然後他端著酒杯站在廚房門口，讓約翰站在客廳中間的模樣在心裡沉澱下來。他脫了外套掛在手上，端詳著電視櫃上高矮不一的相框，只是這樣就讓這小房間陌生起來，往一種好的方向。

約翰道謝，接過他遞去的酒，「我以為能看到小時候的你，和你父親的打火英姿合照之類的。」

尼爾愣了一下，很快挑眉，「我提前收起來了。」

約翰斜睨了他一眼，像是嫌他不願分享乳臭未乾的模樣，然後示意另一張照片，「你們現在也是朋友對嗎？我記得第一次見到你那天他們也在。」

尼爾有點訝異，開心地指給他看，「沒錯，這是艾佛斯，這是惠勒，大學畢業典禮那天她父親幫我們拍的合影。我們現在是同事。」照片裡三人戴著學士帽，舉著畢業證書，彷彿還是昨天的事。他想像了下兩人聽說他的性幻想進展後會有怎樣的反應，不禁勾起嘴角。

「那你們認識很久了。」約翰喝著酒，從杯緣上方打量他，「還是也沒那麼久？我從來沒問過你幾歲。」

「也許你猜得不會太遠。」

「我可以用常識猜一個數字，畢竟你在大學裡教書；」約翰聳肩，「但除此之外我真的毫無頭緒，有時候我肯定你比我成熟得多，說著那些我從來沒聽過的理論，卻讓我覺得自己可以和你談論我的想法，可其他時候……」

尼爾把空酒杯擱在茶几上，朝他走近一步。「其他時候是什麼時候？」

約翰抬頭，眼裡同時有著懷疑和埋怨，像意外於他的追根究柢，或他的明知故問。

「像是現在，」他也縮短了一步距離，低聲說：「像是你這樣看著我的時候。」

尼爾在他放下酒杯之前接過來一飲而盡，同樣的滋味在他們口中流連。「我讓你搞不懂了，我想那是我的錯。」

「那就給我一點提示。」

「提示是，」他咬著他的嘴唇，「我真的已經很久、很久沒做這件事了。」

他滿意地聽到另一人的呼吸陡然加重，不知何時貼在他腰上的手掌起了一層汗意。他牽起那隻手，含住食指關節，舔過因彎曲而變薄的那層肌膚。

「所以你說了算，」約翰的聲音變得粗啞，像清澈的河裡揚起紊流，攪起砂石。「你希望它發生與否，何時發生，在哪裡發生。」

「我以為前兩個問題的答案夠清楚了。至於後一個……」他咬著對方的手指悶笑，「你可能要先等我收拾一下。」

他們來到臥室，約翰一見那張彷彿剛遭遇入室竊盜的床鋪就別過頭笑了出來。我改變主意了。尼爾面無表情地說，然後直接將滿床衣服掃到地上，把還在笑個不停的人推到床上。

「我猜你是暗示我的衣服也該加入它們了。」約翰從善如流脫下襯衫，連外套一並扔過去。尼爾正要開始解扣子，看到眼前的畫面，一時間忘了手上的動作。

「你的身材比我想像得還要一言難盡。」

「現在我明白那聽上去是什麼感覺了，」約翰皺眉，「但我就把那當作是讚美了。需要幫忙嗎？」

「你確實可以幫我一個忙，」尼爾拖拖拉拉地對付鈕扣，「做點心理準備，我並不像你有那些能夾住名片的腹肌。」

上一刻他還聽到約翰說，「我還真沒想過能夾住什麼，但我可以為了你試試看，」下一刻天旋地轉，天花板出現在視野裡。現在他們的高度對調，約翰跨坐在他大腿兩旁，輕而易舉解開那些小玩意兒，打開他的襯衫。他不自覺抓緊了床單，難以形容的暴露感籠罩了他。他在等對方說點什麼，但預期中的揶揄和挑逗沒有出現，取而代之的是溫暖的手掌，輕盈但篤定地貼上他的腹部。

「我想告訴你，你跟我想像的一樣美，」約翰溫柔地看著他，「但老實說，你有點超出我的想像力範圍了。」

尼爾閉上眼，用一個毫無準頭的吻讓他跟自己一起墜入鬆軟的床墊裡。他們比賽似地解著彼此的褲頭，他不敢相信贏的竟然是約翰，但當對方脫去他的褲子，握著他的腰潛下去時，他想他這輩子從沒輸得這麼值回票價。

讓那張如此適合開懷大笑的嘴含住自己的性器，假如他信仰虔誠，死後的審判是否會被記上一筆？胡思亂想只來得及持續剎那，就被高熱濡濕的快感沖刷殆盡。身下的人用形狀完美的嘴唇勢在必行地摧毀他的意志力，呻吟在舌面重重刮過莖冠時洩漏出聲，想起一牆之隔的鄰居，他委屈地摀住嘴，只能無助挺腰，又被無情固定在床上。他感覺到對方的舌尖先是試探著戳刺頂端的小孔，緊接著像要捅進去那樣，用力來回輾壓，他忍住了尖叫，忍不住生理性的淚水直直淌入髮間。

約翰又縮緊了兩頰上下吞吐了幾次，直到他在他的箝制下依然全身發抖，才像是滿意了。尼爾感覺到手指壓著他的穴口，看到身下的人抬起頭，用濕潤紅腫的嘴問：「可以嗎？」

他撐起上半身，左手勉強去勾床頭櫃。但不知道是角度太尷尬還是他的手早已軟得像麵條，他勾了幾次都沒能打開，最後失去耐性用力一扯的結果是整個抽屜飛出來，匡噹一聲掉在地上。

尼爾原先的目標確實是惠勒送的禮物組合，並覺得腦筋動得這麼快的自己值得嘉許，但他得意忘形，不記得那盒禮物的主角不是潤滑劑，而是約翰正盯著看的那跟紫色棒狀物體。

「呃，」他在沉默持續得有點太長時好心打破，「我還沒用過，所以沒什麼好比較的。」

他自以為是的幽默讓約翰似笑非笑地看來：「先別太小看我。」

他把尼爾按回床上，往自己指間倒潤滑，多餘的液體順著他的手腕淌入尼爾腿間暗金色的三角區。他跪坐在尼爾大腿之間，用拇指揉著一綹綹凌亂的毛髮，劃過鼓脹的陰囊，食指和中指則按摩著他的後穴。尼爾完全勃起的陰莖被冷落在一邊，泌出前液讓他的小腹更加濕淋淋，這畫面色情得讓他想撇過頭，又無法自拔地著迷。約翰的手指進來時沒有弄痛他，但也不特別溫柔，兩指在他的甬道裡尋找、擴張，富有目的性和效率的動作讓他產生了一種受制於人的錯覺，而他因此興奮得喉嚨發緊。他忍不住一腳踩上約翰的大腿，用腳掌摩擦那裡強壯的肌肉，約翰笑了一下，握住他的腳踝提到嘴邊咬了一口，同時待在他體內的手指增加到三根，在幾次快速的抽動後，一併精準地按住他的前列腺。他甚至來不及咬住自己的手臂，但他的尖叫也沒能發出任何聲音。約翰將他拉近，把他作亂的那隻腳扛在肩上，用膝頭壓住他另一邊大腿，然後用整條手臂的力量刺激他的敏感點。他挺起腰，不知道自己想迎合或閃躲，酸熱的快感在鼠蹊部迅速累積，他知道自己可能很快要直接射出來，但約翰及時抽了手。

約翰將他的腿打開，彎曲著放好，像在確認一扇早已為他敞開的大門。然後他把一隻手指頭都動不了的尼爾留在床上，下床把自己的長褲和內褲一起脫掉。他背對著尼爾彎下腰，從長褲口袋翻出一枚保險套。尼爾看著他挺翹的臀部，還有他向自己走來時上下甩動的性器，動用全身的力氣坐起來，「給我，讓我來。」

大概是尼爾倔強的口氣讓他失笑，他勾著嘴角把保險套遞給尼爾，然後跪在他面前。尼爾把套子擱在一邊，傾身吞入猙獰粗黑的陽具。他聽見約翰倒抽了一口氣，小腹的肌肉在他眼前縮緊，他的鼻間盈滿對方辛辣的體味，口中嘗到了前液的腥澀，膝蓋因對方握著他後腦杓的力道而發癢，所有感官讓他的耳道轟隆作響，他賣力的吮吸直到兩頰痠疼，他幾乎想握住腿間硬得發痛的陰莖，在最後一刻阻止了自己。

他用舌尖確認了硬度後退開，用最快的速度撕開包裝給約翰戴上，然後轉過身，分開膝蓋趴下跪好。約翰呼吸的動靜像是想說些什麼，但最終什麼也沒說，只是用溫暖的手掌撫過他的背脊，在尾椎結束的凹陷落下一個吻。那個吻讓他幾乎支撐不住自己。

約翰握住他的兩胯讓他維持住高度，性器的前端抵住他的入口，可以嗎？他又問了一次。尼爾向後挺腰，臀瓣被順勢擠開。下一瞬間，他的後穴就被撐到了極限，下半身除了痛以外的感覺都消失了，像被一根熱鐵棒捅進來，他懷疑不用多久他可能連痛都感覺不到了。他動彈不得。

「我知道這很難，但你得放輕鬆。」

你最好是知道，尼爾咬著自己的手臂氣憤地想。曾經對那尺寸的艷羨和忌妒也消失了，只剩下不自量力的懊悔和被鑿穿的恐懼。他越是緊張，後頭就越痛，顯然讓那根凶器的主人也不輕鬆。約翰悶哼了一聲，嗓音沙啞，「呼吸，尼爾。」

他想說我當然在呼吸，但開口隨即發現他剛才確實一直屏住了氣息。他試探著吐出一口氣，然後斷斷續續地換氣，約翰揉著他的後頸，像是鼓勵，又像是同情。

他被這個念頭逗笑了，短暫鬆開了力氣。約翰再度嘗試推進，他反射性又要抵抗，用上了所有意志力才讓自己保持放鬆，去感受另一種截然不同的情緒；那是身體被劈開、失守的戰慄。

「尼爾，跟我說話。」

他睜開眼睛，眼前一片模糊，他才發現睫毛上掛著汗水，整個人已經像從水裡撈出來一樣。他回頭，看見約翰的眼神，整顆心又軟了下來。他拉過撐在他臉旁的手吻了一下，含住他的拇指。

約翰用另一手握住他不知何時軟下的陰莖，掌心的厚繭輕易令性器再度充血後，粗糙的質地就成了過度的刺激。他後退想逃，只是讓甬道被侵犯得更深，他整個人被吊在約翰的手和屌之間，只能咬住口中的手指表達徒勞的抗議。

他用後穴習慣規律的抽插後，約翰總算大發慈悲鬆開他的性器，拉來一個枕頭墊在他下邊，示意他照顧自己。與此同時，他用拇指在尼爾嘴裡模仿性交的頻率進出，下身則有企圖地攻向他的敏感點，摩擦、輾壓。他的戳刺越來越快、越來越重，幾乎把尼爾釘在了床墊上，只壞心地留有最小的餘地，讓尼爾含糊地嗚咽、放蕩地跟著他的頻率操著枕頭，直到射在那無辜的布料裡。

快感讓他眼前一片空白，他無意識地挺腰追逐高潮的餘韻，不知道過了多久才被約翰的聲音喚回來。「你還好嗎？要不要我先出去？」

「……不要，」他用最後的神智喃喃央求，「不要，留在我裡面。」

「那你答應我一件事，好嗎？」

他側過頭，額角就被吻了。「我想看著你的臉。」

他下意識點頭，感覺約翰退了出去。他順從地讓人翻過身，被操開的洞口毫不設防地重新迎入粗大的陽具。不應期的插入帶來的快感不如剛才強烈，但他喜歡看著約翰的臉，他髮際的汗，他浮起青筋的手臂，他輕輕咬住卻又因他的反應而洩漏喘息的嘴唇，還有他迷惘而沉淪的眼神，彷彿他和尼爾一樣對彼此的身體帶來的歡愉深深敬畏。他的陰莖再度充血挺立，他閉上眼，歡迎這逐漸熟悉的快感佔領他，直到約翰又一次頂上那處要害，他咬住手臂及時堵住一聲哭喊。

約翰等他緩過來，才輕輕抓過他的雙手手腕，壓在他頭頂。「我喜歡你的聲音。」

任憑處置的姿勢讓他不自在地握緊了拳頭，他笑了一下，掩蓋自己的不安。「即使是在我硬塞給你物理知識的時候？」

約翰沒有笑，他只是看著他的臉，彷彿世上有些東西因他而存在，只因他而誕生，而他想把它們一一找出來。「尤其是在你分享你腦中的念頭的時候。」

稀微的光線透過窗簾照亮了約翰的側臉，在月光下，他的肌膚是幽暗的藍色。於是又多了一種，他記住的約翰的模樣，而未來還會有無數種。他的鼻子發酸，他掙扎起來，約翰一放開他，他就用重獲自由的雙手緊緊抱住對方。約翰只能把全身的重量壓在他身上，他的撞擊也失了規律，炙熱的鼻息灑在他頸窩，尼爾毫無章法地吻著他的臉、他的眉、他的唇，約翰咬住他的肩膀，狠狠幹了最後幾下，他感到體內的陰莖一抽抽地搏動，同時自己的性器也一股股射了出來。

他大口喘著氣，迅速冷卻的精液讓兩人的腹部濕黏一片，約翰的鬍鬚擦得他臉頰刺癢，但他更加向他靠過去。約翰任由他抱著不放了好一會兒，然後小心地撐起上身查看他。他的眼角被吻了，他後知後覺感到淚痕風乾帶走的熱度。

「沒事，我很好。」

「我知道，只是你的眼睛……」約翰用手指梳開他前額的散髮，「含有淚水的時候，在這樣的黑暗中，真的就像一片海洋。」

而你的眼睛，已知的任何星系都沒有這樣的引力，卻總能引起滔天巨浪。尼爾沉溺於這個絕對無法分享的念頭，又為它的根深蒂固和呼之欲出害怕。他別開視線，感覺到約翰繼續看了他良久，才在他嘴角印下一個吻。約翰抽身出去，儘管他已經讓過程盡量和緩，尼爾失去支撐的穴口還是瞬間痠軟，連帶吞沒了他全身的力氣。約翰坐在床邊將保險套脫下打結，然後彎身又給了他一個吻，這次落在他的額頭。等我一會兒，他在他耳邊輕聲說。

尼爾再也支持不住，他閉上眼，聽著腳步聲遠去，開門聲和水聲接續響起，不久一塊濡濕的布料貼上他的小腹，他陡然睜開眼睛。

「噓－－別緊張，我幫你清理一下。」

約翰用剛好的力道擦拭著他的胸腹、性器和大腿，毫無性意味的碰觸卻讓他的下身又有抬頭跡象。他側身夾住棉被蜷起身體，浴巾鍥而不捨地覆上他的屁股，他咬緊牙關，忍無可忍之際約翰終於罷手了。接著腳步聲離開又回來，床邊傳來衣料磨擦的動靜。

過度使用的腰背不允許他轉身，他只能扭頭，問：「你去哪？」

沉默持續了幾秒鐘。「我想你或許會想一個人待著。」

「你要走了？」

像過了一世紀那麼久，約翰才出現在視野邊緣。他走到尼爾床畔坐下，無聲地嘆了口氣。「如果你想要，我會留下。」

尼爾看不清他背光的表情，但這讓他產生了莫名的勇氣。

「那就留下。」

約翰脫掉剛穿上的褲子，回到和尼爾一樣的赤裸。他繞回床的另一邊，尼爾在他遲疑的片刻馬上把被自己射得一蹋糊塗的枕頭扔到床下。約翰低聲笑起來，和他在同一顆剩下的枕頭躺下，把棉被抽出來蓋在兩人腰間。尼爾往下挪了挪，讓背後的人有更多空間，一隻手臂穿過來，墊在他脖子下方，另一隻鬆鬆搭在他腰上。身後的呼吸很快變得平緩，尼爾強迫自己閉上眼，但身體消耗到了極限，精神卻反而無法安歇。

「還不想睡？」睡意朦朧的聲音在他耳邊響起。

「……午覺睡太多了。」

約翰似乎接受了他的理由，換了個更舒服的姿勢摟住他。「嗯……對了，我喜歡你的房間。」

「有什麼特別的？」

「我想想，有一張舒服的床，大大的窗戶，一些很酷的海報，還有你的味道。」約翰埋在他的頭髮裡，「……等等，我好像看過那張，那是一個黑洞嗎？」

「沒錯，人類史上首次拍攝到的黑洞畫面。你可能在去年的新聞看過。」

「看上去就像日蝕。」

「除了黑色的部分不是月球的影子，紅色的部分也不是太陽，而是黑洞的引力把周圍恆星捲進去時，殘留的氣體摩擦產生的輻射，肉眼其實看不見。」

輪廓模糊的吸積盤在黑暗中散發人造光源，他們的氣息在微涼的夜晚中交融。尼爾承認，他喜歡他們在同一個地方，想著同一件事。

「所以我們也看不到黑洞裡頭的東西了？」

「理論上一無所有，因為一切都會因為重力而消失。惠勒說過－－」

「惠勒？畢業照裡的那個女孩子？」

「不是！這話讓她聽到她要樂歪了。這個惠勒已經過世了，生前是一個非常偉大的科學家。他說，」尼爾笑著握住約翰的手腕，讓他攤開手掌，「在黑洞裡面，空間可以像紙一樣被揉皺、摺疊，直到成為一個無窮小的點，」然後他讓他握起拳頭，「小到時間會像火焰一樣熄滅。」

「這代表了什麼？」

「這告訴我們，沒有任何物理定律是神聖而不可改變的。」尼爾放開他的手。「我們幾乎是時間的奴隸，一生為它所控制，但到頭來，它只對我們自己有意義。」

睏意緩慢但穩定地抽去周圍的介質，將他與環境隔絕開來。還有一些事，或許是很多事，他想告訴約翰，但他感覺自己像一顆因宇宙膨脹而逐漸遠離的行星，連光線都在奔跑中老去。

「但我想像的因果關係不是這樣的。」約翰的聲音遙遙響起，「不管是時間，還是某些我們還不能完全明白的東西，我相信是因為它們對我們來說意義如此深遠，我們才甘願受它們的擺佈。」

「或許吧……但我寧可自己做決定。」

我也是。約翰低聲說。又或者他沒有說話，他只是用那隻熄滅了時間的手，找回尼爾的手，穿過他的指間，讓他們的掌心重疊在一起。這就是了，尼爾在意識完全安靜下來之前想到，不是直線，這才是兩個陌生星系間最短的可能距離。


	5. Gentle Singularity

尼爾不知道這一切是怎麼發生的。

而那是一個徹頭徹尾的謊話。尼爾完全知道這一切是怎麼發生的。

最先出現的是鬚後水。

為什麼你一大早的可以這麼好聞？那一天尼爾和剛值完班的約翰吃早餐，在咖啡和烤麵包的氣味中，他仍能聞到對方身上隱隱傳來的木質調辛辣香氣。他其實注意到很多次了，現在這股氣味已經會讓他一聞到就覺得安心又躁動，彷彿巴甫洛夫那隻被耍得團團轉的小狗。那大概是我的鬚後水，約翰說，要來見你，我想還是修剪一下鬍子的好，以免你又抱怨。他說的是他第一次用嘴幫尼爾準備的後果，尼爾兩瓣屁股都變得紅通通，像被鋼刷刷過。尼爾或許抱怨過他害他事後走路走著也會想起他，但他不認為他聽不出來自己不是真心的。他在心裡用三重否定賭氣，一刀切開眼前的食物，歐姆蛋毫無還手之力。

一般人在這樣的話題結束後會大方提供鬚後水的品牌或通路，但約翰並不。他只是在下一次造訪尼爾家時，放了一瓶在洗手間的藥櫃裡。

接著是維他命，再來是能量棒。等到牙刷和換洗衣物出現後，即使兩人鬧得太晚，他也可以從尼爾家直接去上班了。尼爾在每一項新事物到來時暗自戒備熟悉的恐慌會不會浮現－－家事分工？不會；晨間性愛？不會。於是他默許著屋子裡一點一滴的改變。

說到晨間性愛，他可能習慣得有點太快了。

「你真的該起床了。」約翰幫他按掉了第三次小睡鬧鈴，他的語氣聽上去像一個拿青春期的新兒子沒轍的繼父，於是尼爾繼續稱職地扮演自己的角色。

「除非你幹醒我，」他抱著枕頭咕噥，「不然我要再睡三十分鐘。」

「你昨天讓我七點半叫你，現在已經超過三十分鐘了。」

尼爾挑釁地抬起一條腿，把被單壓在腳下，讓背脊到屁股一覽無遺。七月了，即使是倫敦這樣一個壞脾氣的城市，也不再拒陽光於門外。光線穿過隨風擺動的窗簾熨在他懶洋洋的皮膚上，他發現約翰已經開窗讓昨晚留下的氣味散去，現在房間裡都是早晨獨有的嶄新微涼的空氣。如此適合賴床的溫度，他正品味著這念頭，一雙手便撈過他的腰向後拖，並扳開了他的大腿。

「嘿，你犯規、」尼爾慌張回頭，「你明知道我早上受不了這個－－」

約翰暫停了動作，笑聲的震動傳到兩人相貼的部位。「這不就是我現在的目的嗎？」

尼爾來不及抗議，濕熱的舌頭便抵住他的後穴，像要把他徹底融化一樣慢條斯理地舔過每寸皺摺。他兩腿打顫，腰依舊盡職地塌下，全身都乖巧地隨著對方的指令升溫，粗硬的毛髮來回刮過臀縫柔軟的肌膚，又癢又痛，也只是加乘了快感。他深呼吸，盡量把悶哼控制在喘息的音量，但聲帶總在舌尖無預警深深刺入時違背他的意願，他的呻吟逐漸帶上濕潤的鼻音，他不知道自己能發出這樣的聲音，彷彿體內每一個器官都想討對方的歡心。約翰將他準備得順從後，用兩根手指取代舌頭，強硬地推到深處，同時另一手握住他的陰莖向後拽，含住他的龜頭用力吮吸。他哭喊了出來。

「起不起床？」

他的語氣勢在必得，但尼爾已經能從他胸腔的共鳴聽出來他也不像表面那麼游刃有餘。

「來啊，」尼爾扭頭，逞強地晃著腰，「讓我看看你還有多少能、噢！」

約翰在他的屁股上搧了一掌，更疼的是他益發堅硬的陰莖。他下床走到尼爾臉旁，從床頭櫃拿了一個他戴得下的保險套（尼爾默許的新事物之一），把運動短褲和內褲一起脫下，露出昂揚的性器。

「瞧瞧你，我起床了你怎麼辦？」尼爾把忍不住笑意的下半張臉埋在手臂裡，悶悶地問。

「所以現在這成了你的問題了。」

約翰展演似地戴上保險套，然後離開他的視線範圍。尼爾才感覺腳下的床墊凹陷，就被提起腰，粗大的陰莖一口氣插了到底。他腳趾蜷起，喉頭鬆開發出了長長的呻吟。約翰插入之後不急著開幹，而是不疾不徐地小幅度抽插，直到尼爾不滿足於逗弄般的甜頭，開始向後迎合，追逐更沉重壓迫的快感。他在下一次完全退出後的猛然進入哭叫出聲，並由衷希望隔壁鄰居已經去上班了。

「我開始懷疑你賴床是另有所圖。」約翰一邊大力操他，一邊喘著氣說。尼爾那張嘴忙著嚥下所有丟臉的哀喘，已經無法吐出反駁。甜美的搔癢像一尾看不見的小蛇，從尾椎蜿蜒而上，他渾身發抖，只能側過頭來瞪他一眼，得到的回應是一次讓他差點撞上床頭板的插入。

「摸你自己。」約翰氣息不穩地命令，又在他握住自己的陰莖時糾正。「錯了，下面一點。」

於是尼爾只能撫慰自己鼓脹的陰囊，感受它們在每一次撞擊時被捏緊，就像約翰徵召了他的手來折磨他自己。他咬著手臂嗚咽出聲，求饒地軟下雙腿，又被殘忍地攔腰架起。堆疊而上的快感讓他的甬道像是有火在燒，或者那單純是黏膜被用力摩擦產生的熱度。灼熱的興奮累積在性器根部，他快要到了，他失神地想著，但他無法違抗約翰的指令去套弄自己的陰莖。

他在最後關頭被翻過來。我知道你不想弄髒床單，他聽到約翰啞著嗓子說。他握著他的膝窩壓低他的雙腿，尼爾被對折著重新被撐開，高舉的陰莖幾乎觸到自己的胸膛，在對方面前滴著前液，他的腿根在抽搐，他不知道這是亢奮的反應，還是由於他已經三十好幾。約翰自上而下抽出，再捅入，尼爾先是悶哼，漸漸毫無顧忌地跟著被操的頻率發出斷斷續續的呻吟，他決定相信隔壁鄰居已經去上班了，反正約翰的大腿拍在他屁股的聲音也夠響了。

約翰揉按尼爾被插到鼓起的下腹，靠在他耳邊說瞧瞧你，我起床了你怎麼辦？前後夾擊的快感下一刻就撞開了馬眼，尼爾射在了自己的胸口上，微涼的精液甚至濺到了脖子。他的甬道在高潮中狂亂地縮緊，讓裡頭那根發燙的陽具跟著抽動釋放。

約翰倒在他身上喘了一會兒，才撐起上身，謹慎地從尼爾腫熱的穴口退出來。他總是這樣，尼爾恍惚地想，這樣矛盾，遵從他的意願徹底用力地幹他，卻永遠會盡同樣的努力去避免傷害他；從不認為自己有權要求尼爾，卻讓他一步步將防線後撤。

約翰摘下保險套，重重在尼爾身邊躺下，又湊過來舔了下他的頸窩。尼爾意識到對方舔的是什麼，臉忍不住發熱。

「你知道，我還是在床上多待了三十分鐘。」

約翰埋在他的頸邊悶笑起來，伸手按摩他的腰和小腹。「也許我不夠狠了。」

他在約翰按上他痠疼的髖骨時咬牙，「我保證你還是夠狠。」

約翰放聲大笑。他大概是晨跑回來，身上有一種混合了城市空氣的新鮮汗水氣味，尼爾把鼻尖湊到對方厚實的胸膛，手也正想搭上去，就被鐵面無私地推開。約翰抽走他身上的床單，在他的抗議聲中一路把他押送到浴室。

「你不沖一下嗎？」他看著對方遠去的背影大聲問。

約翰背對著他搖搖食指，聲音卻帶著笑意，「別動歪腦筋。」接著他頭也不回走去廚房。

當你知道有人在等著你一同開啟新的一天，晨間千篇一律的例行事項似乎也感染了期待的情緒。尼爾哼著歌刷牙、沖澡、甩乾頭髮，他穿上長褲，披著襯衫便快步走出房間。

「剛才有人打來找你，」約翰示意他的手機。「咖啡快煮完了，雞蛋剛打下去，幫我顧一下？噢，我給你帶了一種高纖穀片，試試看。」

尼爾髮梢的水滴進襯衫裡，他楞楞看著餐桌上的紙盒。「你還買了檸檬蘋果汁。」

「對啊，之前在餐廳你不是說－－我記錯了嗎？」

尼爾搖了搖頭，約翰便離開電磁爐前。經過尼爾的時候他像個青少年那樣撞了下他的肩膀，他就壓不住笑容。他喜孜孜倒了杯隨口一提就被記住的果汁，在餐桌旁坐下，打算趁約翰洗澡的空檔把電話回了，不過他一看到來電顯示，空空如也的胃就沉重起來。他的助教接起電話，果不其然是預備今天展出的模型出了問題。尼爾從助教驚慌失措的解釋裡東拼西湊，理清了可能的原因，開始遙控這個倒楣的研究生解決問題。等約翰從浴室出來，他也剛好告一段落，正準備分享學生捅的簍子，就見對方大步走過他身邊。

刺鼻的焦味這才傳進尼爾的鼻子，他急忙跟進廚房。火已經關了，約翰一手環在胸前、一手撐著下巴，皺眉盯著平底鍋裡那片黑糊糊的殘骸。

「天啊，對不起－－」

約翰失笑，「幹嘛道歉？這是你的雞蛋，你的鍋子。」

「……我不認為我還能留著這鍋子，它已經死透了。」

聞言約翰轉過頭，懷疑地端詳他，「別告訴我你每次做飯燒焦了就扔一個鍋？」

尼爾閉緊了嘴，直覺教他不要如實回答。他打開冰箱，幸運之神並沒有站在他這一邊，他毀掉的蛋是家裡的最後兩顆，現在冰箱裡除了一些醬料，只剩下幾罐啤酒，昨天的烤雞和沙拉，還有一包不知來歷的黑麥麵包。大概他蹲得太久了，約翰也走過來，撐著冰箱門探頭看。

「呃，」尼爾尷尬地說，「那些都是我吃剩的，而且－－」

他正要接著說「我討厭黑麥麵包」約翰就拍了下手，「用我帶來的黑麥麵包做個三明治如何？」

於是尼爾再度閉上嘴，看著約翰像他的室友一樣熟練地穿梭在砧板和烤箱之間，沒幾分鐘就疊出兩個賣相完美的三明治。等他們坐定，終於能享用得來不易的早餐，尼爾抓起飽滿的三明治，鼓起勇氣咬了一口，就驚奇地發現不只黑麥麵包，連他的剩菜都比記憶中美味許多。我加了一點我上次留在這裡的辣醬，約翰看到他的表情後笑著問，你喜歡嗎？摩卡壺煮出來的濃郁咖啡冒著白煙，裝果汁的玻璃杯折射著陽光，繽紛的穀片在牛奶裡軟化，幫他做早餐的人甚至答應會幫他刷鍋子，此時尼爾就連空氣中殘留的淡淡煙味都喜歡。

他很快察覺自己說著比平時更多的話，音調更高，語速更快。他告訴約翰去年博覽會路節上的奇聞軼事，並用誇張的手勢繪聲繪影地描述化學系的小型爆炸事件，讓約翰笑彎了腰。他知道這樣的自己看上去很傻，但他喜歡對方的情緒被自己牽動的時刻，而約翰總是不吝於讓他知道自己受著他的吸引，彷彿這是他的超能力。

「天啊，聽起來很有趣。我竟然從來沒去過。」約翰抹著眼角說。

「我以為你在南肯辛頓住好幾年了？」

「我猜我一直以為它是市集什麼的，實在太多人了，我總是繞道走－－」

「那你今天想來看看嗎？」尼爾脫口而出。

約翰張了張口，好像不確定這是不是出於客套的邀請。尼爾快速補充，「我是說，如果你想來的話，下午會比較好，沒那麼多被帶來打發時間的尖叫小孩，那些絕望的顧展人也沒力氣再推薦你任何你用不上的課程或裝置藝術……」

他顛三倒四的解釋只讓約翰的表情益發困惑，他的聲音越來越小，「但總地而言不來也沒什麼損失，每年都是差不多的東西。我記得你晚上要值班，或許你會想多休息一會兒－－」

「我想去，」約翰輕輕地打斷他，笑著問：「具體的位置在哪裡？如果我晚一點過去，你還會在那兒嗎？」

約翰用他最喜歡的那種表情看著他，但尼爾這次才意識到，那是因為它總是賦予前後的話語更多意義，讓尼爾覺得自己說出口的回答像是一個承諾，或是一個約定。

「走到博覽會路上，你不會錯過的，」尼爾也笑了，「我會在開始的地方等你。」

  
  


尼爾想過他該怎麼和學校裡的熟人介紹約翰。

他沒先知會艾佛斯和惠勒，他不用想也能預見兩人大呼小叫、小題大作的模樣，而他暫時還想讓約翰對他們的印象停留在畢業照裡年輕靦腆的模樣。認識約翰這兩個月以來，他們見面的理由不外乎吃飯上床，這或許是第一次無法以生理需求作為名目的邀約。他不知道自己怎麼會花了這麼久，也不知道自己是否太唐突；但仔細一想，這種事有個剛好的時機嗎？

所以他想過該怎麼和學校裡的熟人介紹約翰。朋友顯然是他所能想到的最中性的詞，包容又無害。沒人會被朋友冒犯，也沒人會對朋友多看一眼。

但是當他看見在自然史博物館的溜冰場前等著他的約翰，他就知道單純友誼的計畫只能失敗。約翰穿著淺棕色細直紋的象牙白短袖襯衫、卡其短褲、和看上去非常舒服的深棕色樂福鞋。他戴著一副飛行員墨鏡，轉頭張望時，左耳垂時不時閃現光芒。沒人會相信他有這種朋友。尼爾絕望地朝他走去。

相對於約翰的鶴立雞群，尼爾很訝異他竟能在一百公尺外就找到自己。約翰對他揮了一下手，也朝他邁開腳步，到了面對面的距離，在尼爾想好下一步之前，便極其自然地給了他一個清白的友誼的擁抱。

「你還好嗎？」

「什麼？」

「你的臉色有點蒼白，」約翰摘下墨鏡，比劃了一下自己的臉，「你吃過了嗎？」

尼爾不好意思坦白自己只是像個毛頭小子一樣怯場了，約翰看他眼神游移，便塞了一盒冒著熱氣的東西給他。

「剛才經過嘴饞就買了。嚐嚐看，比電影院賣的美味得多。」

尼爾看著紙盒上的商標，他知道那輛賣吉拿棒和甜甜圈的餐車，每年此時都會停在克倫威爾路上，因為一向大排長龍，又總是在節慶活動結束前完售，他今天才第一次有機會一飽口福。貌不驚人的炸麵包條比他想像得還好吃，一口咬下就在嘴裡迸發油滋滋的香氣，彷彿天使拍著翅膀出現。尼爾一邊接受神諭，一邊塞了滿嘴吉拿棒抱怨，「你不能再這樣餵我了，我又沒有你那種健身教練的運動習慣。」

「或許你可以先從跟我一起晨跑開始，」約翰看著他吃成倉鼠的樣子，「但你現在還是很好看。」

「咳、所以，」尼爾嗆了一下，努力把食物嚥下去，「你有什麼特別感興趣的主題嗎？」

「老實說，我一點兒準備也沒做，」約翰搔頭，「我在想你可以帶我去看你感興趣的主題。」

「你會嫌無聊的。」

「我們走著瞧吧。」約翰掛上胸有成竹的笑容。

他們走在博覽會路的正中間，兩旁的自然史博物館和 V&A 博物館在藍天白雲下古老沉穩，大路寬廣平直。遠處人群聚集的方位隱約傳來笑語和驚呼，空氣中飄散著烤肉、橘子汁和棉花糖的香氣，約翰的手臂時不時擦過他的，觸感像一次次溫柔的提醒，讓他想起在這裡成為他兩點一線的生活必經之路前，他也曾經在溜冰場無數次尖叫著跌倒再爬起來，或是帶一本書在 V&A 中庭的雕塑下坐一個下午，讓時間從指縫汩汩流逝。他突然覺得他們並不非得要去哪裡，大可以在這條路上、在這座城裡一起浪費掉一整個夏日，因為時間總是站在珍惜它的本質的人那一邊。

尼爾沉浸在身旁的人比氣溫略高的熱度裡，以至於約翰在一個攤位前駐足時，他還沒意識到那是誰的場子。

「哇噢，那是一台顯微鏡嗎？」約翰指著一台被人群圍住的龐大機器讚嘆。

「對……電磁成像顯微鏡；和你一般看到的不太一樣，因為這台是專門用來展示運作原理的。」尼爾分神張望，嘟噥著，「我不敢相信光子學那些傢伙居然拿顯微鏡來交差。」

「呃，我不覺得我有看過所謂一般的『電磁成像顯微鏡』？」

「噢、對，」尼爾回過神，看見約翰好奇的神色，趕緊解釋，「你可以回想一下小學課堂上看過的光學顯微鏡，只是電磁顯微鏡的成像原理不是光的折射，而是被測物的電子訊號，所以我們需要施加能量激發被測物的電子。與此同時，你瞧見底部那些銅線圈了嗎？」

約翰順著他手指的方向探頭，尼爾接著說：「那是磁線圈。利用電流磁效應讓它產生磁場，旋轉它改變電子方向，讓電子聚焦，得到的訊號經過電腦轉換才是肉眼可以處理的影像。非常迂迴，沒錯，但它能讓我們看見很多過去看不見的東西。」

「好，等等，」約翰咬著手指皺眉，「電流磁效應聽上去很耳熟，我猜那是我在義務教育學過而又忘光的知識之一？」

「是，但就像一般人生活中用不上三角函數一樣，安培右手定則也不是生活必需品。」

「再等等，那又是什麼？」

「用你的右手比個讚。」約翰臉上寫滿了問號，他就笑著拉起對方的右手，讓他握拳豎起大拇指。「像這樣，大拇指是電流通過導體的方向，另外四指就是導體產生的磁場方向。」

「……但我想一般人生活中確實用得上右手定則。」約翰看著自己被拉住的右手，歪頭問：「你沒聽過『右緊左鬆』嗎？」

尼爾難為情地放下他的手，「……我有時會忘記一些非常基本的常識。」

「不不，那只是一個給孩子背的口訣；拴緊開關往右轉，反之往左。」這回換成約翰拉過尼爾的手示範同樣的姿勢，「但事實上更通用的原則是，伸出你的右手大拇指，朝著你要鎖進去或鬆開來的地方，此時握住的四指就是你該轉動瓶蓋或旋鈕的方向。」

約翰的手心乾燥溫暖，動作溫柔篤定，讓尼爾覺得被那雙手拉著轉向哪裡都可以。他暈呼呼地說：「我不確定兩者之間有沒有關係，但你讓我學到了實用的一課－－」

「尼爾！」

他猛地轉頭，果不其然艾佛斯從攤位後面走出來，視線從約翰的臉移到兩人還握在一起的手，最後落在尼爾左手抓著的點心上頭。他先是精準地對尼爾用眼神傳達了見色忘友的譴責，又換上正直的好兄弟模樣朝約翰伸出右手。「你一定是－－」

「正要離開。」尼爾搶在艾佛斯叫出名字之前把只剩一根吉拿棒的紙盒塞到那隻手上。誰知艾佛斯反應極快地伸出左手，迫使約翰也鬆開左手來握。為了不讓三人六手纏在一起的可笑狀態持續下去，尼爾只得放開自己的雙手，忿忿看著另外另外兩人完成一套莫名其妙但竟能對接的招呼手勢。

「艾佛斯，我的同事；約翰，我的朋友。」他把最後兩字含糊帶過，「你們在我家樓下見過。」

艾佛斯露出體諒的笑容，「我知道這活動有些書呆氣，希望這一切對你來說不會太無趣。」

約翰看了尼爾一眼，「如果我一個人來確實會有點迷失；但尼爾是個好老師。」

艾佛斯也看了尼爾一眼，接著異常認真地問：「尼爾老師有沒有向你介紹電磁顯微鏡的應用？比方說你最近健康檢查了嗎？一些病理學的診斷就是借助它完成的。」

尼爾簡直想衝上去摀住艾佛斯的嘴，他趁約翰還沒反應過來健康檢查的問題及時介入，「顯微鏡我已經介紹得夠多了，今天的重頭戲是我們基礎物理組的展示。」

「好吧。你早上見到惠勒了嗎？她找我們結束後去吃點東西，」艾佛斯忍著笑，「你倆該一起來。或者我幫你通知她？」

他支吾起來，答應了等會兒聯絡惠勒，好不容易把艾佛斯應付過去。離開攤位後約翰沒說什麼，他正想偷瞄對方的表情，卻聽到他說：「我可以出示健康檢查報告，如果那是婚前協議的一部份。」

尼爾瞠目結舌，不知該澄清還是反駁，猶豫的期間差點撞上路燈。約翰一把拉住了他，看著他的臉色仰天大笑起來。「開玩笑的。你們玩得開心點，別顧慮我，我再過幾個小時就得回去為值班做準備了。」

「我不是……我只是不確定……」

但他也不知道自己不確定的是什麼，也許他是缺乏讓過去和未來見面的勇氣。他希望約翰僅僅存在於他的未來，他慶幸對方來不及出現在他的過去，彷彿這樣就可以讓他逃脫自己過往的追獵。現在對他們來說都是最好的時候，或許他有資格說出這句話了。但他知道約翰一直是準備好將自己攤開的人，而他不是。他無法不為這一點感到不公平，他想他值得多一些時間。

約翰沒有追究他無疾而終的回應，只在他停下腳步後彎腰端詳看板上的解說。「『黑洞迷情』，我猜這就是你說的重頭戲？」

充作臨時天文館的大帳篷入口排了十幾個人，前一場放映正好結束，工作人員扶著門簾讓下一輪遊客進去，尼爾趁機打量了下，確認場內沒有他帶的學生後鬆了一口氣，約翰則是好奇地探頭往裡瞧，但尼爾知道現在他還看不出個所以然。

「沒錯，這是我們跟影像特效工作室合作的計畫，利用虛擬實境模擬黑洞中的視覺體驗：如果掉入黑洞，我們會看到什麼？我們會變成什麼樣子？我知道聽上去有點荒謬，但這肯定比顯微鏡有趣得多……」他揣測著對方的想法，「不過後面還有許多其他的展示，我們也可以先去看看。」

「我相信你。」約翰碰了下他的肩膀，「看來我們是下一批。」他站在尼爾斜前方一步的空間裡，用新鮮的目光四處張望，偶爾湊近問他某一棟建築的用途，接著又猜起了年輕行人的系級，並在尼爾認出物理系的學生時指責他作弊，完全沒有無聊或不耐煩的樣子。十五分鐘很快就到了，門簾再次敞開，他們依序進入，從工作人員手上接過眼鏡和耳機。紛紛就緒後，學生便把室內光源轉暗到僅能依稀分辨人影的程度，眾人的視野被虛擬畫面取代，一時間場內響起此起彼落的驚呼。

尼爾知道他們設計的運算程式讓眾人透過眼鏡還是能看見彼此的身影，但沒有什麼比眼前的銀河更引人注意的了。尼爾並未立刻戴上眼鏡，而是跟在約翰身後，踩著他的腳步前進。耳機導覽說明他們正在接近一座星系的黑洞，現在他應該看到事件視界了，尼爾想像那些自己研究了十幾年、不斷推翻重演才能探知的風景是否在他眼裡一樣絢麗。

他全心全意望著約翰時而轉彎、時而停駐的背影，直到發現對方朝一架放在地上的電腦越走越近。尼爾輕聲喊他，但音量沒能壓過他耳機裡的導覽，於是他快步過去拉住他的手。「你不用－－」

約翰立刻回過頭，柔軟的觸感擦上尼爾的臉，他急忙退了半步，低聲解釋：「你不用移動太多距離，注意畫面邊框的警示，它會告訴你可以探索的空間。」

約翰聽了他的話似乎想了想，便把耳機摘下來。尼爾遲疑地提醒，「沒有導覽的話，你看到的景象可能會失去大部分的含意……」

但你就是我的嚮導。在黑暗中約翰抓不準遠近，或者他沒有嘗試，那句話直接變成一個吻落在尼爾的臉上。他摸索著找到尼爾的手，尼爾攤開掌心握住他。他戴上眼鏡，星光在他們身邊彎曲，環繞著他們旋轉，他們朝著同一個方向一起跨出去，陷入了無法用言語形容的黑暗。

他確信約翰和他看到了一樣的畫面，因為他的手被捏得有點痛。我們在黑洞裡了？約翰問。他靠在約翰耳邊悄聲說，回頭看進來的方向，有看到那個發光的出口嗎？

斑斕的亮點匯集成一個圓，又從圓形變成一個點。那是正在遠離我們的宇宙。我們的空間被扭曲了，時間也不再有意義。現在無論我們往哪裡走，唯一的方向就是黑洞的奇異點。

奇異點裡有什麼？

無限大的引力。重力差會慢慢撕裂我們，就像被潮水漸漸帶走。看看你自己，你已經隨著重力梯度拉長了。

約翰低頭望著自己不斷延長、開始消散的四肢，聲音裡透著迷惘。再這樣下去，等我完全分解，就等於是死了嗎？

沒有人知道，他回答，這只是一個理論狀態。他們都沒有說話，沉默地站在奇異點，平靜地迎接自己不再存在的那一刻。但是每次到了這裡－－尼爾頓住，不過約翰沒有質疑或揶揄他究竟來了幾次，只是專心地望著他的方向，即使此時他們都快消失殆盡，在他眼中他不過是一堆發光的線條－－我總是想像，或許這顆黑洞就是能夠穿梭時空的蟲洞，前方並不是死亡。

如果是的話，你會去哪裡？

他不知道，有時他只是想離開。但他不願讓對方發現，於是他笑著說，也許我會去那個反物質組成的宇宙看看。

他很清楚眼前的約翰不過是紅外線訊號轉換後的電信號，再經由與模擬的重力場交互作用運算成像，那甚至是他自己設計的程式。非常迂迴，沒錯，但有時他能藉此明白某些過去不明白的事情，比方說這些溫度無處不在、卻無法命名其存在的情感。

幸好我也在這裡。約翰說。我不希望你一個人去那個相反的世界。

他們消失了，什麼畫面也沒有了。導覽結束了，什麼聲音也沒有了。我想只剩下你和我了。在燈亮起之前，尼爾珍惜著唯一將他和這個世界相繫的觸感；即使總有一天要分開，他會很久很久地記得，那是一隻緊緊握住他的手。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You must be..." "Leaving." 出自《全面啟動》，我只是借用了他們的幽默感。


	6. Gravity

「如果你還有時間，能不能陪我去一個地方？」

離開黑洞之後他們不再牽著手了，但尼爾依然有種不緊緊跟著約翰兩人就會被重力捲入、分開的錯覺，所以他說了好。約翰露出了不太自信的笑容，維持在右前方半步的距離帶路。尼爾不確定對方身上傳來的訊號是不是他自作多情，或者確實有一條隱形的絲線將自己一步步拉近。他半信半疑地縮短兩人間的距離，但始終沒有勇氣在人來人往的大街上握住那隻咫尺之遙的手。

約翰循著來時路一直往回走，經過溜冰場後右轉沿著草坪繼續，最後停在那座寬廣的紅陶外牆維多利亞式建築門口，靦腆地回頭看。

「……你確定你要在今天參觀自然史博物館？」尼爾還沒走近就聽到裡頭隱隱傳來小孩的尖叫聲。

「我幫你買門票？」約翰眨著長長的睫毛無辜地看著他。

尼爾假意翻了個白眼，進門後幫自己和約翰投了兩英鎊。「看在吉拿棒的份上。」

來到中央大廳，尼爾似乎明白了約翰為什麼要選擇從克倫威爾的入口進來。踏上階梯，穹頂進入視野的第一刻起，很難不被吊在天花板的藍鯨骨架吸引住。從挑高天窗探入的陽光讓骨骼呈現溫潤的米白色，彷彿下一刻就會擺鰭甩尾，投身入海。尼爾張嘴仰頭，喃喃感嘆，「我都不記得上一次來是什麼時候了。」

另一人不發一語，於是他轉頭，只見約翰繞著標本緩緩移動，異常專注地觀察著每一個細節，時而後退幾步，像來考察一樣檢視標本置於大廳內的構圖。他好笑地問：「如何，有什麼新發現嗎？」

「我只是……」約翰沉默了一會兒，「你記得 Dippy 嗎？」

「你是說之前在這裡的那隻恐龍？」

「梁龍，沒錯。」約翰訂正他。「他們在 2017 年用藍鯨取代了牠，因為藍鯨才是這個時代瀕臨絕種的生物，更能喚起人們的生態保育意識。」

尼爾眨了眨眼，猶豫著該不該承認自己對這個大廳的歷史全無認識。約翰看到他欲言又止的表情，自嘲地笑了下。

「抱歉，我知道這樣很蠢，只是小時候我爸常帶我來看牠，我有點在心裡把牠當成我的朋友了。」約翰說著再度往上眺望，「這是他們換上藍鯨後我第一次來，說實話看上去挺氣派的。」

「但你比較喜歡恐龍？」尼爾不甚確定地問。

「也不是……你先答應聽了不會取笑我。」

尼爾馬上擺出他最誠懇的表情：「我保證。」

「好吧。Dippy 的本尊是懷俄明州出土的化石——我假設你知道這裡的 Dippy 不是真正的恐龍骨骼？愛德華七世在美國大亨卡內基的自然史博物館看到牠很喜歡，卡內基才製作了一副複製品送來英國。所以我爸總是跟我說，牠也是很小很小就離鄉背井、遠渡重洋，我最後也能像牠一樣在這裡站穩腳跟。」他往前走，擦擦鼻頭，「我上小學的時候`，因為口音還有個性的關係，水土不服了好一陣子。」

這下尼爾真有點意外了，「你看上去像是班上最受歡迎的那種學生。」

「謝謝，但你可能太高估我的魅力了。」

「我是認真的。我看不出你能有什麼問題。」

「我倒是可以告訴你一兩個。」高頻的尖叫聲接近，他拉著尼爾閃開一對橫衝直撞的小兄弟，扶了差點被他的腳絆倒的弟弟一把，才低低開口，「比方說，我對自己認為是正確的事情非常堅持己見，但有些人並不真的認為我有權利堅持，所以我必須小心我的腳步。」

「……以小學生來說你想得未免太透徹了。」

約翰忍不住笑了出來，「怎麼可能，那是我長大後得到的結論。當時我並沒有努力去改變環境，或者改變我自己。」

「嘿，」尼爾碰了下他的肩膀，「現在 Dippy 還在館裡嗎？我們可以去找牠。」

「牠在國內巡迴，現在應該到羅奇代爾的博物館了。」

「那也不遠，你還是可以見到你的老朋友。」

約翰微笑，「我知道。」

他們並肩站在藍鯨正下方，每當有雲飄過，藍鯨肋骨就像光柵一樣，讓光斑在約翰身上變幻遊走。大廳裡熙來攘往，但尼爾得以棲息在身旁的人記憶裡的安詳。約翰再度看向他，彷彿探究他的心緒，他的雙眸像一面聚了光的放大鏡，一點一滴融化尼爾小時候的回憶，他聽到自己開口：「你聽過芝加哥的牡蠣嗎？」

約翰歪頭，「那是間海鮮餐廳嗎？」

尼爾笑出聲來，搖搖頭，「我只是突然想到這個故事——也發生在美國，我媽告訴我的，她喜歡看一些奇怪的書——有一位科學家為了觀察生物時鐘，從康乃狄克州的海邊帶回一筐牡蠣，把牠們養在芝加哥一間地下室的水族箱裡。一開始牠們依循康乃狄克海岸的潮汐時間開闔、進食，但幾週後牠們的作息漸漸出現了偏移。」

約翰領著他離開大廳中央，往較安靜的二樓階梯下方走去。尼爾邊走邊說：「科學家找遍了全國海岸的潮汐週期，沒有一個符合牡蠣的起居規律。經過了反覆的計算，他才發現，牠們遵照的是芝加哥的潮起潮落；芝加哥沒有海，但牠們的身體總是認識海，牠們帶來了芝加哥的海。」

「這是個真實故事嗎？」

尼爾嘆了口氣，「好吧，既然你問了：科學上來說，不完全是。研究結果顯示牡蠣的作息更可能符合海中浮游生物的出沒；浮游生物的活動和月相有關，而月相帶來潮汐。」他低頭笑起來，「但我一直挺喜歡這個故事的，就好像有些東西是你生來擁有，可以帶著去到任何地方，無法也無須改變。」

「我喜歡這個故事，無論是不是真的。」約翰靜了一會兒，看著他的臉若有所思，最後總結似地說：「你有一對很好的父母。」

尼爾扯了下嘴角，「哪裡來的推論？」

「你不認為我們能在孩子身上找到父母的影子嗎？」

「你說對了一點，我認為大多時候父母的影響確實是影子。」尼爾聳肩。

「我同意，我經常在自己身上看見陰影，」約翰捏了捏他的手掌，「但我不知道你是怎麼做到的，在你身上，我看見的總是陰影背後的光。」

尼爾愣住了，他同時意識到自己不知何時將想像付諸實行，握住了約翰的手。從他右手的狀態判斷，貼著對方的左手肯定也黏了一層汗，他慌張地想要掙開，卻被勾住了手指。

「我可以牽著你的手嗎？」約翰說，「如果你不介意；再一會兒就好。」

結果遠遠不止一會兒。像怕人潮沖散一樣，約翰牽著他在館內穿梭，在和太陽系一樣古老的石鐵隕石前停留，走過不同地質年代的恐龍化石，被神戶大地震模擬區的震度嚇得掐緊了彼此的手指。在二樓最東側的階梯，西沉的太陽鞭長莫及，尼爾在陰暗的轉角看著兩人相連的手，忍不住以電影旁白的敘事語氣想著，此時約翰還沒察覺自己蹚進的是怎樣一灘渾水，而尼爾只想知道怎樣才能讓他晚一些明白過來。

他在約翰準備下樓前拉住他，把他按在窗邊的欄杆上，靠在他頸邊呢喃，「你想我們還有時間回家一趟嗎？」

「我以為你要和艾佛斯他們去吃晚餐了。」約翰縱容地環住他。

「你就是我的晚餐。」

約翰被他老套的雙關逗得笑彎了腰，這遠沒有尼爾想像中的浪漫，但不要緊，試誤是從事科研最基本的訓練，下一次他肯定能找到正確的台詞。正當他準備再接再厲說服對方時，樓梯間卻傳來其他人的聲息，幾句快速的低喊，伴隨著凌亂的腳步聲。他在那裡頭聽清了一句：「麥斯在哪裡？帶他過來。」

帶著俄羅斯口音的冷酷嗓音響起，聽到熟悉的名字，尼爾察覺約翰的身體瞬間緊繃起來，就像自己的一樣。

「我們哪裡也不會去。」女人聲音裡的顫抖即使隔了這麼遠也清晰可聞。「光是恐懼和痛苦夠嗎？因為我只有這些能給你了。」

接著是兩人模糊但無疑帶著怒氣的爭論，約翰警覺地看向他，像是要從他的表情獲得證實。尼爾皺起眉頭，往樓梯井移動，想確認聲音的來源。

「搞清楚一件事，妳沒資格跟我討價還價，不知感恩的婊子。」

男人聽上去像採進捕獸夾的野獸，負傷的自尊讓嚎叫變得痛苦而刺耳，一陣推搡的動靜過後，女人尖叫了起來。尼爾的腳像是生出了自己的主見，在他的大腦反應過來之前便朝樓下衝去。他越過扶手俯瞰，一雙穿著紅色高跟鞋的腳擱在地上，一個中等身高的男人站在她面前，雙手插在口袋裡。

尼爾跳下最後幾階樓梯，無暇查看跌坐在地的凱特，只是把握時間擋在她身前。紅金髮色的男人比尼爾矮了將近十公分，但沒有絲毫受到威脅的樣子，他甚至沒有抽出手，反而好整以暇地打量尼爾。

「你是那個鄰居。在這附近教書的。」男人——尼爾記起麥斯的姓氏——薩托越過他的肩膀向後看，「你又是誰？不用麻煩了，告訴我你上了我老婆沒有。」

在一陣突然的耳鳴裡，尼爾隱約聽見約翰喊了他一聲，凱特似乎也叫了些什麼，但他的腳跟已經彈了起來，他看見自己的拳頭陷入了男人的臉頰，他甚至感覺到皮膚的油脂和鬍渣凹凸不平的觸感。薩托向旁邊歪去，阻力的消失讓尼爾往前撲，樓梯扶手攔住了他。聲音猛地回到他的耳朵，就好像耳膜終於從飛機降落時氣壓差釋放，但除了他自己的喘氣聲之外，沒有人說話。

薩托踉蹌了一下，退到了樓梯邊緣，吐出一口帶血的唾沫。他還沒站穩腳步，那雙嘴角便翹起詭異的弧度，彷彿毒蛇正準備吐出蛇信。尼爾又握緊了拳頭，想讓那張嘴永遠閉上，但紅色的影子先在他眼前掠過。他不知道凱特是什麼時候爬起來的，現在她趁著薩托準備攻擊而疏於防守的空檔，整個人朝他撞了過去。

薩托會摔下去。這個預感像一排鋼釘，把尼爾的腳掌釘在地上，讓他只能聽到自己的喉頭發出空洞的抽氣聲。他朝下墜去的過程實際上可能不到一秒鐘，在尼爾眼裡卻漫長無比，直到約翰的身影飛躍進入畫面。他一腳踩住地面，一腳往下跨了幾階，拉住雙手在空中揮舞的男人。他看見約翰的腳踝被銳利的階梯邊緣刮出了血。薩托猛地扭過頭瞪著凱特，像是要在她臉上燒出一個洞來。

「妳只敢把我推下樓，而沒膽冷血開槍殺了我，妳還不夠憤怒。」薩托一站直便甩開約翰，走上來看著靠在牆邊的凱特冷笑，「因為憤怒會變成絕望，我看著妳的雙眼，只看到絕望。而你，」他轉過頭來盯著尼爾，臉上一絲笑意也不剩。他仰視著他，漆黑的目光只有鄙視和嘲諷。「你以為這樣就能證明自己不再是那個哭哭啼啼的小男孩了嗎？你以為你母親這樣就會原諒你了嗎？」

羞恥感讓他的後背冒出一層冷汗，他死死看著薩托，盡力不讓其他人的表情進入自己的視野，無論那是驚訝、嫌惡還是憐憫。他告訴自己深呼吸，但他的肺像一個破洞的風箱一樣發出悽慘的噪音，所以他掄起拳頭向前撲去，打算故技重施，可是他連這件事也做不好，薩托沒讓他得手，用更快的速度將一記右鉤拳送入他的胃部。他掛在對方的手臂上，聽見一聲輕嗤。薩托像碰到什麼髒東西一樣撇開手，尼爾彷彿失去了一把插在身上的利刃，隨即栽倒在地上，徹底無法呼吸。他的視線被滑入眼中的汗水模糊了，只能勉強看見凱特跑過來跪在他身前，她冰冷的手撫上頸側，讓尼爾打了個寒顫。在她絲襪裂了一道口子的雙膝邊緣，約翰反手扣著俄國人的喉嚨把他壓在牆上。他從沒看過他如此憤怒的模樣。

「夠了。我不管你是誰，再也別出現在他們面前。」

薩托喉間擠出受痛的呻吟，但他看也不看約翰，只是扭過頭對著尼爾勾起一個毫無善意的笑容。「你要她，那就祝你們幸福。」

「這裡怎麼回事？」

一個穿著志工背心的年輕男人出現在安全門後，惴惴不安的視線在幾人身上來回打探。約翰放開薩托，後者彎腰咳了陣，很快直起身拍了拍襯衫，扣著袖扣說：「沒什麼，朋友身體微恙，我相信他歇會兒就沒事了。」

志工快步上前查看尼爾的狀況，尼爾婉拒他的攙扶，撐著地板坐起來。再三保證自己沒有大礙，也不會造成館方更多困擾後，男人總算願意離開。薩托已不見蹤影，約翰站在原地，嚴肅地看著他。

「謝謝。我很抱歉必須讓你們看到這一幕。」凱特攏著他破皮的指根關節，最後一滴眼淚滑下臉龐。「對不起。」

然後她站起來，撿起滾到角落的手提包，從裡面拿出手帕和小鏡子，仔細地吸乾臉上的淚痕。「戶外教學快結束了，我得去接麥斯，」她的笑聲還殘留一點哽咽，「上次被老師抱怨他總是待在恐龍區不肯走。」

「妳確定妳沒事嗎？」尼爾扶著牆壁起身，忍著腹部的抽痛站直。

凱特露出錯愕的神色，緊接著是同情。「別傻了。快回家去，好好看看你的胃，還有你的手。如果需要去醫院，跟我說一聲，好嗎？」

尼爾下意識搖頭，又趕緊點頭。凱特看了他一眼，這次的眼神和之前都不一樣。她輕啟雙唇，但像是顧慮到在場的第三人，又或是從尼爾的表情讀出了請求，最終什麼也沒說，只是向約翰又道謝了一次，便匆匆離開了。

他直不起腰，所以在約翰走近以後，仍因為背光看不清對方的表情。如果是我，肯定會轉身就走。他咬著嘴唇，幾乎要事不關己地笑出來。但約翰當然和他不一樣。

「回你家再說。」約翰說，「我的車就停在這裡的停車場，你能走嗎？」

他沒說話，小心地讓身體離開牆面，一步一步挪動雙腿。這沒那麼難，他叫自己習慣每次呼吸帶來的鈍痛。約翰在他前面側著身子下樓，到達平面後改為走在他斜後方半步，他感覺得到另一人的手臂虛扶在他後腰，但始終沒碰到他。他們來到車門旁，尼爾正要去握門把，對方就問：「你需要躺下嗎？」

尼爾想回答，但一股酸液突然湧上喉嚨，他只能閉緊了嘴搖頭。約翰拉開副駕駛座的門，尼爾以盡量不牽動太多肌肉的姿勢彎腰坐進去。車門闔上的聲響似乎比平時大了些，也可能那只是尼爾的想像。

引擎運轉的震動打散了尼爾勉力支持的清醒，他陷進椅背裡，向窗外側過頭。黃昏的樹影飛速掠過車窗，像被急流沖走的枝椏，等經過了所有的行道樹，光禿禿的窗景另他無端感到冷冽，但他隨即發現那是因為車內的溫度真的太低了。他想伸手調整卻使不上力，只有指頭顫抖了一下。他聽到一聲嘆息，有人伸來一隻手，他前方的出風口被蓋了起來。

到家之前約翰在路上停了一次車，提了一袋東西回來，那時冷汗已抹糊了尼爾的視野。目的地很快就到了，他暗自希望司機讓他下車之後能不發一語絕塵而去，但今天實在不是他走運的日子。上樓的時候約翰一樣走在他下方，每一次他停下來喘息，後面的人就跟著僵立不動，這幾乎比腹部受到的傷害更令他腳步沉重。到三樓後他剛取出鑰匙，約翰便接過去替他打開了門，他回頭，本想客氣地拒絕更多關心和疑問，胃袋突然像被誰掏出的口袋那樣翻了個面。他丟下約翰跌跌撞撞衝進洗手間，不忘反手鎖上門，才撕心裂肺乾嘔起來。

他吐得頭昏腦脹，仍聽到徘徊在門外的腳步聲，充斥在鼻腔裡的酸味和浴室裡的潮氣讓他心裡升起一股強烈的怒意，可那只是被他假作怒意的自憐。察覺熱氣持續往眼眶聚集，他趕忙站起來沖了水，擠上一大堆牙膏使勁刷牙，再用沾濕的毛巾用力擦臉。

腳步聲不知何時消失了，他深吸一口氣打開門探頭看。約翰背對著坐在餐桌邊，卻好像看得見他似的。「有血嗎？」

「什麼？」他站在門邊問。

「你吐出來的東西裡頭有血嗎？」

「……我想沒有？」

約翰點了點頭，察覺尼爾沒有移動的意思，似乎嘆了口氣。請你過來。他聽起來很疲憊。

尼爾走過去在他身旁坐下。桌上放著兩杯水，他端起滿的那杯一口氣喝掉一半。等他放下杯子，約翰就執起他的右手，因碰水而浮腫泛白的傷口暴露在日光燈下，尼爾感覺自己像個做錯事的孩子，但他的愧疚感隨即被約翰的下一句話吹散。

「你不該先動手。」

尼爾抬起頭，不可置信地問：「你要說的就這個？我不該先動手？」

約翰舉起雙手做了個普世共通的投降姿勢，但看上去更像他無意再浪費時間和不受教化的野蠻人溝通。尼爾笑了起來，「不，請你告訴我，我應該怎麼做。等他一拳揍在凱特肚子上？」

約翰皺起眉頭，「之前發生過？」

「你的意思是我該等它發生？」

約翰用一種理所當然的語氣解釋，「我的意思是你先動手對你和她都沒有任何好處。」

尼爾正要反駁，先因傷處被按到嘶了一聲。約翰放輕力道，在那周圍多按了幾下，才鬆了口氣，「應該沒骨折，但還是得消毒。會有點痛，忍著點。」

他在桌上墊了幾張厚紙巾，不等尼爾同意便開始往傷口倒雙氧水。尼爾繃緊了手指，他不認為自己家裡有這種凶器，但藥局的塑膠袋解釋了一切。

「那是凱特的丈夫？」約翰像想轉移尼爾的注意力似地開口。

「很快就要變成前夫了。」

「你覺得情況會惡化嗎？」

「我不知道，我從沒看過他。」

「但他似乎很了解你。」

尼爾縮回手，抽了一張面紙試圖把手擦乾淨。約翰捉住他的手阻止他粗魯的動作，撕開藥水膠布，仔細幫他貼上。貼完三片，尼爾的手也乾淨了，反而救護員的手上還是一片狼藉。約翰盯著自己的十指，好像對沾上的刺鼻氣味束手無策，直到尼爾的膝蓋神經質地抖動起來，他才醒過來似地再度開口。

「你不打算跟我解釋他說的那些話嗎？」

他試探的語氣在尼爾胃裡引起新一波翻攪。「我以為他說得夠直白了。」

「可是我沒想過——」

「你想說我跟你想像的不一樣了？」尼爾截斷對方，執拗地說：「我向來如此，只是你看不見。」

「我沒有——」約翰揉了下眉心，「我沒有把你理想化，單純是把你告訴我的一切全盤皆收。」然後他頓了一下，「至少直到剛剛為止。」

尼爾別開視線。「我沒騙你，只是沒把全部的事實告訴你。」

「但我很難相信說話模稜兩可的人。」

尼爾站起來，椅腳在地板刮出尖銳的噪音。「你想知道他為什麼了解我？因為他大概是個會找人把妻子身邊方圓百里的垃圾桶都翻個底朝天的神經病。你也是那樣嗎？對了，你也想知道我的人生故事不是？」

「我猜我只希望你能即時叫我閉嘴。」約翰也提高了音量，「你聽我說那些關於父母和孩子的屁話時，是不是覺得我很可笑？」

尼爾喝光水，拿著杯子走到流理台前。我只覺得你很好。他深呼吸，用力閉上眼。

「我不是要求你跟我分享一切，」約翰的聲音從餐廳傳來，「但我希望你能對我有基本程度的信任——」

「我爸是個消防員，這部分你已經知道了。」他把杯子扔進水槽，走到約翰面前，居高臨下地望著他，「他同時也是個會把老婆揍個半死的酒鬼。這種程度夠了嗎？」

約翰被籠罩在他的陰影裡，他看著他的眼神像看著一個陌生人。「你為什麼一定要這樣說話？」

因為你無法想像，有這樣一種人，說謊成了標準行動程序，每一句實話都會變作武器。除了跟你在一起讓他變成另一個人；一個時不時害臊，偶爾會結巴，但是幽默善良的人。一個更好的版本。約翰用雙手握著玻璃杯，好像尼爾會把它也搶走打碎一樣。他看上去脆弱得可恨，尼爾聽到更多粗糙的傷害從自己口裡吐出來，「我說過了，我向來如此。你現在回博覽會路上，還來得及找到很多像我一樣，但比我更好的人——」

「別說了。」約翰蓋住自己的眼睛，「也許我們該改天再談。」

「也許沒這個必要。」

約翰睜大了眼，張口又閉上，重複了兩次才期期艾艾地說：「我想、我以為——」

「怎樣？你以為怎樣？」

他尖銳的嗓音在狹小的屋子裡反彈，無處可去，震耳欲聾，以至於等到約翰開口，尼爾以為那只是一道回音。

「我想我愛上你了，我以為你知道。」

沒有人會對陌生人露出這樣受傷的表情。不，約翰看著他的眼神像看著他的戀人，而他的戀人是一頭怪物。尼爾啞口無言，但他的心臟怦怦作響，約翰怎麼會聽不到？

「或者你確實知道，」他的沉默被約翰當成別樣的回答，「你只是不打算回應我。另一個你決定不告訴我的事實。」

他必須說點什麼，尼爾看著約翰的臉驚慌地想。說點什麼。但這是愛嗎？他的心裡有道聲音質問著他。真正的愛不應該讓他如此痛苦，如此醜陋。真正的愛不應該像引力，總是接住他，又隨時威脅要撕裂他。

「我……」

沉默來到他們之間。不是往常那種輕盈、帶著期盼的模樣，而是殘缺、等待修補的徘徊。等不到下文，約翰勾了下嘴角。「別擔心，我考慮過你拒絕我的可能性，不知為何那在我的想像裡是一個很滑稽的畫面。」

他看著客廳，彷彿口中的畫面正在上演，「我猜我會挑周五深夜，我們一起看那些荒謬的浪漫喜劇電影看到快睡著的時候，趁著男主角單膝下跪那一刻跟你告白；而你會懷疑我只是醉了，即使那天我根本沒有喝酒，因為這比工作還讓我緊張。」約翰低著頭笑，「但不管我怎麼想像，隔天早上你總是會答應我。」

然後他抬起頭，望入尼爾的雙眼。現在還來得及，尼爾知道，因為數不清有多少次，他用同樣的眼神目送那個男人，等他回頭。在這一刻，他發現他們已成為同一種人；也是在這一刻，他發現站在這個位子上一切都很清楚，就像用高倍率顯微鏡觀察垂死的標本，不可能錯過牠最後一絲掙扎。

像是落實他的預言，另一個人站起來。「我得走了。或許我……」

句尾像夕陽一樣消失在地平面。他環顧四周，有一瞬間尼爾以為對方會一一拾回那些曾留下的痕跡；鬚後水、維他命，無論已被開封或完好無缺的，但他一樣也沒有拿，或許他看穿了尼爾已沒有什麼值得。他走到門口，門板滑開，代替尼爾發出了為時已晚的挽留。他停下。

「可是，尼爾？」他扶著門框，沒有回頭。「沒有人能像你一樣。」

他離開時，只帶走了所有的海洋。


	7. Wheeler's First Moral Principle

尼爾接到凱特的電話是在三天後。

他十點要和學生開週會，所以他們約了八點半，在公寓附近的咖啡館。他到達的時候凱特像是已經在露天座坐了好一會兒，桌上擺著一杯不再冒出熱氣的咖啡。她在電話裡沒有明說，但尼爾大概猜得到這次會面的目的，所以他真的應該將自己整理好再出門。但即使他穿了上班的西裝，也梳了頭髮，凱特還是一打照面便皺起眉頭。

「你的眼睛怎麼了？」

「太多酒精了，我猜。」他撓了撓即使沒有宿醉也處理不乾淨的鬍渣，「昨晚有個派對。」

「星期一晚上？」

他故作俏皮地攤手，凱特便不再問了。服務生走過來，凱特要了續杯和溫沙拉，菜單的字體大小太過為難此時的尼爾，他隨便指了一份套餐，並請服務生先上咖啡。第三人離開後，兩人身邊的空氣再度凝聚起來。尼爾打定主意不當第一個開口的人，但他也有十足預感自己不會喜歡聽到對方的開場白。

「聽著——」

「別。」尼爾舉起一隻手。「我真的不需要妳的道歉，不管是為了哪一件事。」不等凱特回應，他便把問題推回去：「麥斯怎麼樣了？」

「他很好，什麼也不知道。」

他的拒絕使得談話被迫提早進入正題，但他同時像個失去工作熱誠的演員，留凱特一個人唱獨角戲。在他們七零八落的對戲之間，餐點陸續送上，凱特心不在焉地用叉子在木碗裡攪動，尼爾發現他給自己點了份黑麥麵包夾的三明治。熟悉的食物讓他的胃隱隱作痛，他把那當作空腹太久的後果，抓起三明治咬下一大口。什麼也沒有。他應該要討厭黑麥麵包的，但他什麼也感覺不到。

「他是我的一切。從生下他的那一刻起我就知道了：他是我的責任，我必須把最好的都給他。」凱特放下餐具，緩緩開口。「但問題是，對他來說什麼才是最好的？我真的有資格決定嗎？」

「我懂了，」尼爾說，「你想聽聽過來人的經驗。」

凱特脹紅了臉，她深吸一口氣，「尼爾，我真的不知道安德烈會——」

不出所料，她被他的語氣刺傷了。尼爾沒感到佔了上風，只有愧疚和疲憊。「我相信妳。抱歉我聽起來太諷刺。誠如妳所見，我並不在一個非常好的狀態。」他苦笑了一下，「但我的意見恐怕沒什麼參考性；我的父母畢竟一直在一起。」

她驚訝地看來，尼爾一撇嘴角。「是真的，直到……什麼時候來著，我讀中學的時候吧，我爸因公殉職。」他接著說，「我猜這不是妳的打算吧。」

「我已經提交正式的法律文件了。」凱特把頭髮撥到耳後，「我們約好明天見一面把條件談妥。安德烈討厭跟官僚系統打交道，他不會想上法院的。」

尼爾點頭。「後來我媽遇到一個很不錯的人，我有了一個妹妹，他們現在住在伯恩茅斯。」他側頭想了想，「還養了一隻狗。有一陣子會挺難熬的，但對你們來說，事情總是會好轉。」

「對我來說絕對是的，」她艱難地說：「我以為我是為了麥斯好，但這越來越像是出於我個人的快樂做的決定。」

尼爾往咖啡裡扔了顆方糖，半涼的液體很快便達到飽和。他隨便攪弄了下，喝到一口碎糖，反而讓舌根發苦。正值通勤高峰，路上喇叭聲此起彼落，他再開口時，聲音幾乎被淹沒。

「有一件小事，」他說，「我記得特別清楚。那時我還在讀小學，有一天老師要帶我們全班去倫敦動物園，歡迎家長隨行。我媽從沒去過動物園，我們提前半個月就說好了一起去。」

就像難得整理一次屋子，總會挖出許多曾經重要、卻不再具有意義的物品。回想起出發當天的早晨，蒙塵的情緒被一股腦翻了出來。他隔了一段距離看著。「前一天晚上我很早就睡了。隔天起床，我爸跟我說，我媽沒回家，讓我自己去動物園。我問他為什麼，他就告訴我她在忙，忙著陪一個朋友。」

凱特像是明白了什麼，顯得有些難為情。尼爾搖頭。「那時我當然很生氣，氣我媽不守約定。但我到現在還記得的，是我爸的語氣。他是在告訴我，那個女人會為了陌生人拋下自己的兒子，她並沒有我愛她那麼愛我。他想讓我感到委屈、受傷、不可置信；而他也成功了。」他沉默半晌，說出自己明白已久的結論：「他想要教我恨。」

「他也恨你嗎？」

尼爾聞言，詫異地抬起頭，「不，他愛我。」他看著黑褐色的液面，「至少他是這麼認為。但真的，那才是讓我最痛苦的。」

有什麼東西碰到了他卡在咖啡杯耳裡的手指，他低頭看去，一隻手試探地搭在他的虎口。他沒有收回手，那隻手便將他的手指一根根扳開，然後輕輕地捏住了它們。

「想要我的忠告嗎？」尼爾微微一笑，「妳不可能預見未來，但妳可以假設。假設沒有妳丈夫的家庭才是健康的成長環境，假設妳的愛會帶來好運，然後朝那個方向努力。」他抓起凱特的手搖了搖，「永遠別放棄。」

凱特噙著淚水看著他，尼爾本想再說點什麼讓她打起精神，凱特卻先對他說，答應我，你也不會放棄。她的手指纖細冰涼，白得近乎透明，但就像被折去尖刺的玫瑰，在關節處有粗糙的痕跡。那本該讓尼爾想起母親的手，可是在這個陽光明媚的露天座，突如其來他想起的是另一雙在擺著鮮花的米白桌巾上握住他的手。那雙手上有著同樣勞動的印記，能把麥斯舉到半空中，也能把加了牛奶的巧克力挑出來；那雙手總是能在黑暗中找到他，並非因為有著超能力，而是因為自己早就給了對方這樣的權利。

「別擔心我。」

凱特扯了扯嘴角，「我看起來像擔心嗎？」

兩人逞強似地對看了半晌，接著忍不住同時笑起來。他們把食物清空，又叫了續杯，直到服務生來整理桌面，都無人再提起先前的話題。

被右小腿傳來的疼痛驚醒時，尼爾花了一段時間才看清床頭櫃上的時鐘。兩點四十九。他肯定是看書看到睡著了。他嘗試移動那隻不聽使喚的腳，結果只他讓他痛得低喊了一聲，下一刻一隻有力的手臂繞過他的腰，試圖讓他轉過來。我好像抽筋了。他說。

他聽到床墊吱呀起伏，身後的人坐起來，那手臂轉而伸向他的腳。是這隻嗎？他嗯地呻吟著，也不確定對方聽到沒。那隻手從外側握住他的腳掌，緩慢但不容反抗地向上扳。他痛得差點哭出來，狠狠甩了一掌在對方背上，聲音在深夜中大得驚人。但那人只是笑了起來。對不起，我猜我不該勉強你用那個姿勢。

他聽上去可說是誠摯的道歉讓尼爾也笑出聲來。趁他將注意力轉去回想另一種比較愉快的疼痛時，那人用另一隻手在他小腿肚摸索，按圖索驥舒展他每一塊肌肉。當下尼爾並不知道，他所做的其實也是一種馴服。

真正醒過來的瞬間，他幾乎分不清那是夢還是回憶，但痛楚無疑是真實的，彷彿有誰拿著一根螺絲起子插進他的腿筋扭緊。那肯定是順時針轉了。為什麼他現在還非得想到右手定則不可？他想依樣扳自己的腳掌，但沒幾秒鐘就痛到放棄，只能抱住那隻抽筋的小腿，咬住下唇，深呼吸等著尖銳的疼痛過去。

他拖著一條腿走到客廳，藉著月光找到睡前為了避免徹夜查看新訊息而刻意留在房外的手機。喚醒屏幕後，空空如也的訊息中心跳了出來。他站在那裡，直到赤裸的上身感覺到寒意，才咬牙抓起手機，慢慢走回房，將自己埋進棉被裡。

他翻開通話紀錄，過了三天，約翰的號碼已掉到第一頁的最後一列，任何一通無關緊要的電話都會把他擠出去。意識到這一點，尼爾這段時間的原則和堅持立即被拋諸腦後，他在誠實的衝動洩氣前按下播號鍵。

約翰的聲音馬上就傳進他耳裡，尼爾沒發現自己笑了起來，他說：「嗨，我——」

但約翰自顧自說了下去，「嘿，怎麼了？很抱歉我現在無法接聽電話，留下你的訊息，好嗎？我會盡快回電。」

嘟聲響起，把尼爾一個人留在空蕩蕩的房間裡。「呃……」尼爾徬徨地想了想，清了清喉嚨，才接著對方溫暖清澈的聲音說下去。「嘿，只是想知道你是不是還醒著，但直接進語音信箱了……如果你聽到了，你知道去哪裡找我。」

他不知道語音留言的長度限制，所以先挑了最緊要的說。但接下來的空白就像一道配分不明的申論題，他不知道需要多少字才能至少拿到同情分，讓約翰回心轉意。通話結束的提示音在他的糾結之間響起。也許他沒有通過測驗，早已被約翰放逐到邊境星球，受不到引力的眷顧。約翰的時間並不因他的遲疑放慢腳步。

過去這夜的睡眠品質就連以尼爾低於常人的標準來看也是噩夢一場。他數不清自己醒來了幾次，只知道每次睜開眼睛總是下意識先伸手去撈手機。大約第三次屏幕亮起而沒有訊息時他曾想過放任自己的自尊心做主把手機摔出去，這樣他就可以沉浸在約翰不是不要他只是打不進來的幻想裡；最後作罷的原因也很簡單，他實在不想失戀後還要花幾百磅買隻新手機。

昏昏沉沉捱了幾個小時，直到晨光開始透進來了，他還是緊緊閉著眼睛，儘管睡意已一去不復返。關掉了鬧鐘，關不掉腹中響亮的催促，尼爾不情不願地爬起來，比休息日的習慣早了兩個小時起床。為什麼萬念俱灰的時候還是會餓？約翰每次過夜都堅持幫他準備早餐的舉動，回頭看來簡直不負責任。

他盯著浴簾無精打采地刷牙，避開鏡中浮腫的眼皮和泛著血絲的雙眼。鬚後水用完了，為了避免使用約翰那一瓶，他決定自己的鬍子留長點也不壞。零食櫃裡還有能量棒和無糖可樂，黑麥麵包則發霉了，有那麼一瞬間他覺得自己真的恨這間屋子。他套上T恤和棉褲，踩著運動鞋出門。

尼爾拖著腳步下樓，就在他開始覺得整個早晨像一部無聊透頂的紀錄片時，有什麼讓他放慢了速度，彷彿一個透明的魚鉤勾住了他的衣角。他在原地站了一會兒，不確定每天必經的樓道有哪裡不對勁。或許是壞了大半個月的燈泡終於被修好了，使得狹窄的空間異常明亮。或許是一股依稀的焦味，他知道樓下那位丈夫廚藝不怎麼樣，不過這個時間他通常已經去上班了。他正處於極度缺乏咖啡因的狀態，這向來會讓輕微的散光症狀更困擾他；但相反地，他每經過一個已經過千百次的轉角，越覺得視野清晰得陌生，就像在看一部超高畫質電影那樣，你知道有什麼正在發生，卻一眨眼就錯過。

走出公寓大門，縈繞在鼻尖的氣味很快就被呼嘯而過的車流沖散，外面的世界似乎一如往常。可是一直到坐在餐館裡，服務生送上他的英式早餐，他配著報紙頭條把燉豆一顆顆送進口中時，異樣的感覺還是揮之不去。這股不知指向何方的預感，最後在凱特的來電裡得到了解答。

『尼爾？你在家嗎？』

「沒，我在咖啡館，」他補充，「花店附近那間？」

凱特有幾秒鐘沒說話，她像是在一個非常安靜的地方，尼爾幾乎聽得見她的呼吸聲和衣料摩擦的動靜。再開口時，她的聲音像一張繃緊的弓。

『聽著，尼爾，我需要你幫我一個忙。』她說，『可能什麼事也沒有，但我覺得不太對勁——』

「妳慢慢說，到底怎麼了？」

『我現在和安德烈在一起，我們約好了要談離婚協議，但他表現得很奇怪……他一直在說未來的事。』

尼爾皺起眉頭，「也許他想讓妳重新愛上他？」

『對於這點我們已經有共識了，他知道我試過了。』她困惑地說，『他的語氣那麼溫柔，那麼篤定，像是……像是他認為我別無選擇。』

「他不願意簽字嗎？」

『他一直在拖延。起初我也以為他想讓我回心轉意，可是他問我麥斯是不是去上學了——我覺得他是想趁我不在帶走麥斯。』

她的語氣讓尼爾跟著緊張起來。「妳需要我幫你去學校確認一下嗎？但老師可能不會讓我——」

『不，麥斯不在學校。』凱特迅速接道，『他感冒了，今天在家休息。我對他說謊了。』

尼爾不解，「但妳還是不放心？」

『我說不上來哪裡有問題，』她焦急地說，『但我太熟悉這個男人了，他的一些表情、舉動，即使我還不明白也會讓我心裡警鈴大作，而事後證明我的直覺通常都是有道理的。』

「妳聯絡上麥斯了嗎？」

『家裡電話沒人接，我出門前讓他吃了感冒藥，他可能是睡著了。』她勉強笑了一聲，但聽起來她也無法完全被這個理由說服。『你回家後能不能留意一下公寓裡有沒有什麼奇怪的動靜？』

走出家門時感受到的突兀立即浮上心頭，尼爾不想讓凱特徒然擔心，只說，「我知道了，」他拿出皮夾，揮手招來服務生。「我現在就回去，到了再打給妳。」

他離開咖啡館回頭走去，十分鐘的路程像沒有盡頭，他不停撞到迎面而來的路人，好不容易繞過到家前最後一個轉角，他跑了起來。

遠觀還看不出來一群人聚集在公寓樓下原因，近看就很清楚了。三樓到五樓的樓梯間窗戶都冒出了灰煙，但只有凱特家的窗子映出火光。四處都沒有麥斯的身影，尼爾想也不想就要撥開人群衝進去，有人趕忙將他拉住。

「別緊張，已經打999了。」

他一把甩開對方的手，「還有人在裡面！」

一樓大門洞開，但尼爾一跨進門便感覺到了內外的溫度差。並不熱得難以忍受，只是特別乾燥，讓最簡單的呼吸也發出吃力的聲音。還來得及。他三步併作兩步跳上樓來到凱特家門口，直接掀開門墊。本該藏著備用鑰匙的地方只剩下一片薄薄的灰塵。背後冒出的汗很快便被高溫蒸發，他定了定神，伸手試探門板溫度。還來得及。他在心裡覆誦，轉身打開家門。他的家裡也瀰漫著白煙和刺激的氣味，就像身處一場混著工業廢氣的大霧，但他沒時間摸著牆壁走，更沒時間管前往臥室的一路上撞倒的東西。就在他在衣櫃深處摸所摸索工具箱時手機響了起來，他看也不看便滑開螢幕。「凱特，聽我說——」

『尼爾，你現在人在哪？』

熟悉的嗓音讓他手上的動作停了一秒。就憑那短暫的遲疑，對方便追問：『你還在家嗎？』

他咬牙，沒回答，用肩膀夾著手機，雙手並用尋找大小合適的工具。約翰似乎察覺到什麼，他放低了音調，語速卻更急，『無論你在做什麼，先出去，整棟公寓都淨空了。』

「麥斯還沒出去。」

約翰沉默了一瞬間，很快接著說：『我知道了。尼爾，我們五分鐘內就會到你們那邊——』

「我不能用他的運氣賭這一把。麥斯可能昏過去了，但我確定我能撐到消防隊過來、」一串嗆咳打斷了他的話，他喘了口氣、抹了一把被煙燻出的眼淚，沙啞著說，「我希望啦。聽著，凱特家的格局和我家是對稱的，如果等一下你沒有在窗邊看到我們，試試臥室。」

他深吸一口氣，又頓了一下。如果要說出心裡的回答，大概沒有比現在更好的時機了，但他決定為彼此留下一個念想。「好了，讓我走吧。」

出房門前他的眼角餘光掃到之前為了不用離開房間準備的一大瓶水，他把手機拿遠，提起水來兜頭淋了下去。手機裡仍傳來約翰的大喊，他知道再聽下去他或許就會喪失這份自己也不知從何而來的決心，但又捨不得掛斷，於是就那樣把手機塞回褲袋裡；幾百磅買的玩意兒，他總能賭一把防水功能。

尼爾認為自己不會耽擱超過兩分鐘，但等他再回到凱特門前，鍍錫門把已經變得相當燙了。他戰戰兢兢地插入鐵片，祈禱門後溫度還不至於讓金屬軟化，所幸門鎖仍然三兩下就被他解開。濕淋淋貼在身上的衣服給了他一點信心，他緊閉雙眼，靠在牆邊將門推開一道隙縫，待第一波暴衝的熱浪湧過，便吸飽一口相對新鮮的空氣閃身進屋，並馬上將門關上避免更多濃煙進入樓梯間。

太熱了。這不是那種讓人想跳進泳池的盛夏襖熱，完全陌生的不祥溫度甚至已經不能用熱來形容。深灰色的煙霧隱約透出橘色的火光，他為了保持平衡平舉的雙臂不斷掃到發燙的物體，讓他產生汗毛都要被點燃的錯覺。他關閉全身的回饋機制，無論哪裡燙著或燒著了，都無法阻止他往同一個方向去。

從肺部緊繃的程度判斷，他只花了三十秒左右便找到了麥斯。一個裹在棉被裡、對他的拍打毫無反應的麥斯。尼爾拒絕探究這代表了什麼，把男孩攔腰扛起，並清楚意識到這個吃力的動作讓他的氧氣存量從五成掉到警示線下。他想循原路折返，但想必搞錯了方向，因為他走沒幾步就迎頭撞上一堵牆。尼爾痛得跪倒在地，感覺小小的身軀快要從肩頭滑落，他趕緊抱住麥斯的腿，用剩下的手摸索正確的出口位置。他在腦中預覽，出門、迴轉、直走，沒有問題。他艱難地站起來，出門、迴轉——狠狠踢上茶几時他暗罵了一聲——直走，窗戶應該就在眼前了，如果他能看到濃煙以外的東西。

他肯定已經很靠近了，因為他終於聽到煙霧纏繞和火星迸裂以外的聲音；人群喊叫、消防車鳴笛。但也是在同一時間，他知道他的氧氣用完了。

鞋櫃之類的長形物體擋在他和窗戶之間，他用手肘撐著爬上去，再用僅存的意志力將麥斯扛上肩膀。這個動作不可避免地讓尼爾想起一場晚霞，一片溫暖的橘色，和一個截然不同的結局。如果那一天他就邀請約翰上樓，事情會變得不一樣嗎？如果他在旺茲沃思公園旁就告訴約翰自己的人生故事，或是在博覽會路節結束後把他介紹給自己的朋友，等著他的就是幸福快樂的未來嗎？

濃煙在他推開窗戶的同時竄出，尼爾讓上半身盡可能探向窗台，仍在換氣瞬間遭到灰色的毒氣攻擊。鼻腔和喉嚨傳來滾燙的刺痛，肺葉像兩團燒起來的衛生紙。那麼多沒有被選擇的選擇，尼爾不知道是哪一步將他帶來今天的局面，讓他要在三十歲前半便看見人生的跑馬燈。但眼前閃現的一幕幕並不是回憶，而是約翰在一齣浪漫喜劇的尾聲結結巴巴向他告白的場景。他們滿懷心事地睡著，但隔天早上他說了好。他們決定試試看。他們抱在一起。那是個非常好的擁抱，以至於往後每次冷戰爭吵、甩門離家之後，都會因為想起這個擁抱而被提醒更多攜手經過的更好的事情。那像是一個答案。約翰像是一個答案，因此過程才有了意義。

肩上的重量消失了，他忍著灼熱睜開雙眼。我知道你會找到我。這是失去意識之前尼爾的最後一個念頭。

尼爾醒來，看到一片純白。

即使像他這樣沒有宗教信仰，相信所有超自然現象都有科學解釋的人，也多少有點期待天使出現和他說聲「歡迎來到來世。」只是在他天馬行空的想像裡，從未有過天使的形象是一個灰頭土臉，歪坐在椅子上打瞌睡，看上去快要扭到脖子的男人。

男人雙手抱胸，岔著雙腿，身體已滑到椅面邊緣。他的姿勢處在一個緊繃的平衡，隨著點頭的幅度增加益發危險，尼爾的心跟著他搖頭晃腦的頻率一跳一跳，在心電圖的警示音將醫生喚來之前，他決定把對方叫醒。嘿，他想要喊，但喉嚨只發出空氣通過風管的嘶嘶聲，他試到第三遍，才像長笛初學者那樣勉強讓氣流從正確的位置出去。

約翰的屁股終於掉到椅子外，但幾乎在同一個瞬間他就彈了起來。他似乎並不介意這一幕被尼爾目睹，相反地，尼爾能在他眼裡看到自己的整張臉，清晰、完整，彷彿第一次被放在顯微鏡下觀察的未知生物；彷彿他第一次真正看見他。

但事實是相反的。或者說是不完全的。因為透過他的眼睛，尼爾也看見了未知的、全新的自己。這讓他感覺很多事要重新開始，從頭學習。他首先升起的反應是退卻，因為長期身為授予知識的那一方，職業病之一就是不再擅長接受指引。但約翰的神情告訴他，他並不是一個人在這裡。

他們看著彼此，都不知道，也都對另一個人腦中的念頭有了模糊的形體。最後是約翰先打破了沉默。「那似乎有點膽大妄為了。」

他的聲音像一根手指輕輕戳破了一個泡泡，或悄悄按亮了一盞燈，教人無法拒絕不受歡迎的現實。尼爾開口時，沙啞的聲音卻像卡著碎石的鞋底，分明想要說笑，反而笨重地在房間裡拖行。「膽大妄為不錯啊，我以為你會說瘋狂。」

「我本來要說的。但醫生說再晚一兩分鐘麥斯就會窒息了，從結果來看你做了正確的判斷。」

尼爾心頭一緊，「他現在——」

「呼吸道輕微燙傷，目前判斷留下後遺症的機率不高，只是他畢竟年紀太小，要比你多住院觀察一陣子。」

「我也需要住院？」

約翰皺起眉頭，「醫生說你也有吸入性嗆傷的症狀，你現在說話不覺得喉嚨痛嗎？」

氧氣罩裡，他的呼吸漫起一陣陣白煙。約翰的話像是幫他看不懂的外語電影打上字幕，現在他終於搞懂脖子裡陌生的刺痛是哪來的了。他的臉上肯定浮現了後知後覺的害怕，約翰走到他床邊坐下。

「你讓我想起我的第一次外勤，我本以為我忘光了。那是一棟屋齡超過二十年的獨棟房，沒裝住警器。消防隊趕到的時候火還沒有很旺，那天是乾燥的晴天，屋頂竄出的濃煙像烏雲一樣慢慢堆積——以現在的經驗來看，我會說不用半小時就能燒得剩下骨架，但當時的我並不知道。我們有六個人，裝備齊全，只有我一個菜鳥。明明受訓面對比那大得多的火勢也不曾退縮，現在人命關天，理應沒有一件讓我裹足不前的原因。但現實是，我猶豫了。」

他垂眼看著自己攤在腿上的手，似乎身體的個別部分有時會長出它們的意識，讓他不確定自己感覺到的是失望還是背叛。

「我們都相信自己可以衝入火場，直到感受到熱浪，誰也不能確定。」他說，「但你能。我不知道你是如何做到的，只是想告訴你，那比你想像得還不容易。」

尼爾眨了眨眼，過長的前髮隨著這個動作掉進他的眼睛。約翰把那些頭髮撥開，尼爾從撫過他臉頰的手指感覺到遲疑，於是怕來不及似地開口。

「我可以貿然闖進火場，是因為那對我來說不是真實的。即使汗毛燒焦了，眼睛被薰得睜不開，只要知道你就在外面，這些都只是短暫的阻礙，小小的絆腳石。」他停了一會兒，「但你不一樣。和你在一起的生活……是真實的。」

尼爾聽到自己的聲音，像是把拼圖的最後一快放了回去。約翰卻對上他的視線，好像沒跟上尼爾的自白是怎麼走到這個話題的。他張了張口，最後低聲說，「我不想讓你覺得自己必須給我一個答案。」

「但這就是我在火場裡想的事。」尼爾說，「我必須給我自己一個答案。這段關係會是一道證明題，設想過結局的運算才有意義。如果我相信這個——」他按住約翰停在他臉上的手，「如果我相信你，我就有了方向；即使最後證明不成立，我也會知道是哪裡出了錯。」

「哪裡會出錯？」

「我。如果有任何事讓我害怕，我就會遷怒你，攻擊你，把一切都變成廢墟，就像上次那樣。」

「那麼，我也會出錯。」約翰鬆了一口氣，「人們吵架，然後和好，這就是生活的樣子。」

「從不是我的生活的樣子。」

「讓我示範給你看。」約翰揚眉，「我有信心，畢竟我都能忍受你遲到、賴床，倒茶倒得滿桌都是了。」

「我也沒少忍受你爽約、霸道、只吃同一種口味的品客。」尼爾翻了個白眼。「但沒辦法，你全副武裝的樣子辣翻了。」

被稱讚的消防員受傷地看著他，「那不就是戴著全套護具嗎？你一定很不喜歡我的長相。」

「不，你的長相沒問題，」尼爾朝他眨了一下眼睛，但隨即想起自己鬍子拉碴的模樣還有兩天沒洗的頭，用手遮住臉，「天啊，我現在醜死了。」

「聽上去是在提醒我太少讚美你了，」約翰笑著把他的手拉開，「你是我見過最好看的人，不管在哪裡都像自備了聚光燈一樣。」

尼爾突然感覺病房裡的熱度比起火場就差一點了。他頂著脹紅的臉，硬是要說，「噢，那是我最不值一提的才能。」

「是嗎？說說看還有什麼其他的。」

「比方說……」他轉了轉眼珠，「我可以憋氣八十五秒。」

「那在火場逃生派上用場了嗎？」

「不。現在看好你的錶。」

約翰不明所以地瞄了眼錶，尼爾趁機拉下臉上的氧氣罩，把對方拽近。他的嘴唇碰觸到他的，那感覺像已經間隔了百年。他不急著分開那雙唇瓣，只是一一吻過下唇、上唇、人中、鼻尖、和那些長長的睫毛。他小心地用兩片肌膚代替自己的心訴說，他想要道歉，他想要感謝，他想要保證一些他不確定能夠實現的未來。唇舌所及的皮膚上似乎還殘留著煙味，和一點點鹹。那是在他沉睡時發生的事嗎？他突然急切想在對方的目光裡確認，比任何時候都想。身上的人順從地拉開距離，他們在彼此臉上找到了比答案更重要的訊息。然後他躺回枕頭裡，任憑對方長驅直入，予取予求。他全然交出自己，卻在過程中感受到了掌控自己身體的力量。

他勾著約翰的肩膀粗暴而珍重地吻他，直到確實感覺肺裡氧氣告急，才不得不認真推開對方，匆匆戴回氧氣罩。約翰放水地等尼爾呼吸平復下來才看時間。他勾起嘴角，「只有四十五秒。」

「……出院後再讓我挑戰一次。」

約翰幫他把棉被掖好，拍了拍他的胸口。「慢慢來，我們有很多時間。」

那天稍晚凱特也來了，從醫護人員離開後尚未掩上的門縫無聲無息地進來。醫院在夜晚調暗了走廊的燈光，尼爾首先看到的只有一道晦暗不明的剪影，但攏起的頭髮輪廓上，金色光暈向他報了信。

凱特朝他走過來，每一步都含著左腳和右腳的拉鋸，像是她同時想又不想出現在這裡。但走得再怎麼慢，最終也得來到床前。她打量著他的臉，肯定不甚滿意，因為她問：「你有好好休息嗎？」

「沒，」尼爾說，「這裡有個過於熱情的護理師，三不五時進來調整點滴，我覺得我的手背快青了。」

「男的還是女的？」

「有什麼差別嗎？」

「我想確實沒什麼差別，」她歪頭說，「他們在約翰面前都毫無勝算。」

他猝不及防地笑出來，這陣笑意比他預期的更猛，尼爾笑到肚子都有點痛。等他緩過氣抬起頭，看到她仍拘謹地站在旁邊，就嘆了口氣，「那裡有張椅子。」

凱特將椅子搬到床頭邊，坐下後膝頭便侷促地碰到床單，尼爾將棉被抬起一角，蓋住那片單薄的皮膚。凱特清了清喉嚨。「我在一樓碰到約翰了。」

尼爾聞言不由自主望了眼鐘，凱特注意到他的視線。「我剛從警局過來，他們說公寓的消防警報系統有人為破壞的跡象，我把我知道的部分都告訴他們了。之後他大概也會從現場調查報告得知來龍去脈，但我想我有責任和他解釋一下。」

「其實妳不必……」

「不，你不明白。」凱特搖頭。像是有什麼苦澀的東西卡在她嘴裡，讓她只能啞聲說話。「當安德烈問我麥斯是否在學校時，我應該要知道我的回答關乎我兒子的安危——我畢竟瞭解安德烈，他是個什麼樣的人——如果那時我不是全副心神都被同一個念頭佔據；我不能讓他得到麥斯，那就是我唯一在乎的。」

她閉上眼，喉頭顫動。

「那甚至和麥斯的幸福無關，我只是無法忍受他得償所願、心滿意足地離開。」她把所有的偽裝嚥下去，然後看著尼爾的眼睛，一字一句地說出來。「儘管只有一瞬間，我把自己的勝利看得比兒子更重要。你不明白這對一個母親來說代表了什麼。」

她說的對，他的確不明白。但他同時察覺，就算他早一些明白，對一切發生的也於事無補。

「你不僅救了麥斯，你還救了我。」她說，「我或許永遠無法原諒自己，但你給了我第二次機會，去彌補、去和解。」

尼爾點了點頭，他想起的是那次去伯恩茅斯的回憶。僅有的一次回憶。他帶著一束花從計程車下來，走到庭院門口時，他年幼的妹妹正在和一隻黃金獵犬玩拋接球。和倫敦截然不同，那裡的太陽如此耀眼，毫無陰霾。那隻狗看上去也很年輕，對每天打滾的小草坪還充滿了好奇心。他不想出聲打擾那個陌生的小女孩，前門只是虛掩著，於是他拘束地推門進去。三個灑水器同時啟動，他以為是自己誤踩了什麼機關，其實不過是到了整點。其中一個直接朝他腿上來，他驚呼了一聲，狗吠起來，他的母親從走廊深處一路小跑著來到屋外。她似乎一眼便看到他濺濕的褲管。那時他也不明白她當下的表情。馬路上傳來一道尖利的剎車聲，他回過神。

「妳也會恨他嗎？」他看著凱特，像是透過她看著別的某個人。「不是現在，是未來的某天，當妳發現沒有他，妳可以過另一種生活；沒有他，妳可以毫無罪惡感地快樂，毫無顧慮地愛。」

年輕的女人睜大了眼睛，她的睫毛輕搧了好幾次，才會意過來尼爾指的是誰。她抿住嘴角看著尼爾，最後輕聲說出只有她一個人能夠證實守住的約定。

「不，在我的生命裡，沒有一天恨過他，從今往後也不可能。」

現在尼爾明白了。她的表情像是得到了她並未要求的救贖。

出院這天早上約翰要工作，尼爾再三向他保證自己一個人沒問題，才打消他請假的念頭。這幾天尼爾想過找艾佛斯幫忙整理一下家中慘況，但如此一來就必須向他說明自己住院的前因後果，而他實在不想在喉嚨又癢又痛、無法全力回嘴的時候被數落種種莽撞行為。他坐在床上換下病服，從約翰帶來的旅行袋裡找出乾淨的衣物穿上，然後走到櫃檯領藥、繳費，最後和那位熱情的護理師打了聲招呼，便走出醫院大門。

外頭的陽光非常好，微風裡帶著點濕潤，但也有懸鈴木的氣味。尼爾伸了個懶腰，他想不起有多久沒在倫敦度過接連數天的好天氣了，尤其在家裡的床單被套恐怕都要洗過一遍的此刻，他格外感謝曬在臉上的溫暖。他張望著尋找計程車招呼區，但計程車還沒接近，一串小跑的腳步聲已來到他跟前。

「我找人換了上午的班，」消防員酷著一張臉，「所以如果你沒有其他的便車，我們就走吧。」

尼爾憋著笑，從善如流地跟在他後面朝路邊停車場走去。夏天輕便的衣服貼身包裹著約翰整個背面的肌肉線條，尼爾在後方默不作聲地欣賞，直到被偷窺的人突然停下來，轉過身，直直望著尼爾。被抓個正著的人心裡一驚，故作鎮定地問，「怎麼了？」

「你得先有心理準備，你家到處都是煙灰和積水，」約翰朝尼爾提在手上的袋子示意，「連衣櫃裡都進了水，我給你帶的那些是我好不容易才找出來的乾淨衣服。」

「我知道，你告訴過我了。」尼爾摸不著頭緒。

「杯盤碗碟也沒一個看得出原本的顏色。情況可能比你想像的還要糟，我不確定你承受得了。」

他半信半疑，「有點誇張了吧，要真這樣我更得早點回去打掃了。」

「我有個更好的主意。」約翰說，「我先載你回我家。等我下班，我們再一起清理。」

他的語氣平凡無奇，和往常確認彼此的夜晚行程能否湊上一樣。如果沒注意到他的腳尖一下一下點著地，或許就會被他的撲克臉蒙混過去。尼爾瞇起眼睛，「我不知道這是不是個好主意，但聽起來有人計畫很久了。」

「話說在前頭，以你屋子裡被破壞的程度，可能不是一兩天就能恢復原狀。」

他說完便接過旅行袋，繼續邁開腳步。尼爾愣了一下，慢半拍跟上去，嘴上還是說，「我都還沒去過你家，要是我不喜歡那裡怎麼辦？」

「也許你可以試試用不同的角度去看這個世界？」他的聲音帶著笑意，「但我有預感，你會喜歡它的，就像你喜歡我一樣。」

對這句從任何角度都無法否認的宣言，尼爾所能做的，也只有快步上前，握住約翰空出的那隻手，並肩朝家邁進。

鏡頭拉遠，他們的身影隨著川流不息的人車匯入城市，道路兩旁是筆直的櫻花樹，雖然此時只有綠葉蟬鳴，來年春天盛開的景象卻彷彿近在眼前。看到這裡，你可能想問，這個故事就這樣結束了嗎？在我們看見第一絲幸福曙光的此刻？是的，但也不是。別忘了，時間總是站在珍惜它本質的人那一邊，而每個結束都是新的開始。

時間即圓。這是一場沒有終點的旅行，他們都還在半路上。

fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 正文到此完結，感謝各位一路上的陪伴鼓勵。


End file.
